How to Train Your Dragon : Change
by Little NightFury17
Summary: (Third sequel to Scars) Things go well for Hiccup after the death of Drago Bludvist. But when he meets the heir to the Night Warriors and learns that there might be even more Night Furies he wants to jumps at the chance. However, what can be done when an unknown battle is brought to light and may very well threaten the rebirth of the Night Fury species?
1. Heir to the Tribe of the Night Warriors

_Alright! The first chapter for the fourth story! Let it begin! And leave a review! Change will have the same schedule as Mistake; a chapter every **Tuesday** and **Saturday**. I should also say that  Change is going to be MUCH shorter than the first three stories._

* * *

 **Chapter one: Heir to the Tribe of Night Warriors**

* * *

Astrid walked through the village, admiring the new buildings. It had only been three months, but the events involving Drago Bludvist felt like a distant dream. She stopped for a moment to look up at the newly made statue of Stoick the Vast. Hiccup ordered for it to be build a week into repairs. It looked amazing sitting up next to the Great Hall. The sun had come up not that long ago and Astrid was returning from a "before morning" walk. She turned and walked to her house. She opens the door. "Dad?" her father was sitting alone at the dinner table.

"There you are Astrid," he smiled, "You took off much earlier this morning than usual. Come, sit down. I have some wonderful news."

"Oookay?" Astrid hesitated; the last time they had "news" for her she ended up as a slave. "What is it?" she sat down, "Where's mom?"

"She's out back giving Stormy a bath," He explained. Her dad looked at her with all of the joy in the world; maybe this news wasn't to bad? "You know how Hiccup left last night for the Annual Treaty Signin' with the Beserkers?" he asked.

"Yeah, I can't believe that it's that time of the year already."

"Well, he stopped by here before left," he explained, "He took me quit by surprise if I'm honest. Hiccup asked for your hand in marriage."

Astrids heart skipped a beat as she jumped from her seat. "Really!?" she nearly shrieked.

"Yes he did," her father smiled, "You'll be married in three months times."

"I can't believe it!" Astrid hugged her father than kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you!"

He chuckled, "I'm glad that your happy with this one."

Astrid ran out of the house with more energy than she's ever had in her life. She rounded her house and found her mother just finishing the bath. "Mom! Mom! Mom!"

Her mother turned around. "Well I can see that he's told you," she chuckled.

 ** _'Told her what?'_** Stormy cocked his head.

Astrid hugged her dragon, she had so much energy suddenly, "Hiccup and I are getting married!"

Stormy lit up, **_'Alright! That's great!'_**

Astrid patted her dragon then took off into the Village.

"Whoa now!"her mother called out to her, "Where are you going now?"

"To my friends!" Astrid yelled back.

"Okay, but don't go tell he entire village! That's Hiccups job for when he gets back!"

Astrid rolled her eyes, "Fiiiine!" Then she took off again.

 ** _O_**

Hiccup and Toothless flew over the open sea back to Berk. The Singin' had gone well and Hiccup was happy to see the buildings all rebuilt. Sharpshot, Hiccups Terrible Terror, was curled up in front of Hiccup, snoozing away. "So Toothless," Hiccup yawned a little, "How's Raven?"

 ** _'Eh, grumpy,'_** Toothless sighed, **_'She's been demanding fish all the time. I thought I was the Alpha!?'_**

Hiccup laughed, "Have you figured out why?"

 ** _'Mmm...no. She really won't let anyone touch her.'_**

"Well she's your mate," Hiccup pointed out, "Shouldn't you know?"

 ** _'Yeah, but...eh...speaking of mates,'_** Toothless glanced back and gave Hiccup a grin.

"What?"

 _ **'Oh don't pretend like you didn't go somewhere before we left,'**_ Toothless said with a bit of sass, _ **'I know that you went to Astrids house. I'm so happy for you Hiccup!'**_

Hiccup chuckled, "Alright, yes. We're gonna get married in three months."

Toothless smiled his toothless smile and chuckled his Night Fury laugh, **_'I'm a little clueless on human marriage. When are you suppose to have kids?'_**

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Hiccup stopped that train of thought, "I-It is way to early for something like that!"

Toothless chuckled, **_'I'm just teasing you bud.'_**

They flew in silence for only five minutes before Toothless' ears suddenly perked up. "What is it Toothless?"

 ** _'A dragon...it's in trouble,'_** Toothless turned his head to the right, **_'That way.'_**

Hiccup listened, "But...I don't hear anything."

 ** _'Neither do I,'_** Toothless admitted, **_'I can sense it. It's because I'm the Alpha.'_**

"Whoa really?" Hiccup was amazed, "Cool." But then he got serious, "Come on. Let's go help it." They took a sharp turn and flew off in the direction that Toothless was sensing it from. A few minutes later they were flying over and island. It looked to be Thorrock Island. "Oh you have to be kidding me," Hiccup groaned. Down in the forest below they saw a group of Dragon Hunters cornering a young Deadly Nadder. The dragon looked hurt and scared. "Really?" Hiccup rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Even after the event with Drago?"

 _ **'Why do their clothing seem familiar?'**_ Toothless wondered. They hovered in the air in hope of a good plan yet unknown to the group of Hunters behind them.

One of them readied his bow. He looked back at his friend. "Send a Terror to the boss," he chuckled. Then he lined up his aim, "We have the Alpha!" He released the Dragon Root Arrow. It flew through the air and hit Toothless just behind his back leg. Toothless yelped as the Dragon Root effects cam fast.

"Whoa!" Hiccup shouted as they fell out of the sky.

 _ **'Waaa! What's going on!?'**_ Sharpshot jumped from his sleep. They hit the ground hard. Toothless moaned in pain.

The Hunters, who had just captured the Nadder, quickly turned and charged them.

Hiccup jumped to his feet, ignited Inferno, and was ready to fight. But suddenly another arrow flew through the sky and landed in between him and the Hunters. A ball was attached to it. When it hit the ground the ball exploded and smoke filled the area fast. "Smothering Smokebreath smoke," Hiccup coughed. He tried to wave the smoke away fast and Sharpshot flapped his wings hard.

When the smoke did clear Hiccup saw that the Hunters had Toothless and were taking him. "Hey!" Hiccup shouted, "Get your hands off of my dragon!" He charged them but another arrow came down and filled the air with more smoke. Hiccup was forced to step back as he coughed. This smoke lasted longer and when it finally disappeared the Hunters and Toothless were gone. "Sky Sharpshot!" Hiccup ordered quickly, "Find them!"

Sharpshot took off without a second thought and Hiccup ran off in the direction they were heading when he saw them last. After a few minutes of running through the forest Sharpshot flew down to Hiccup. He circled around his head, _**'This way!'**_

Hiccup followed Sharpshot to a beach. He spotted their ship a few meters out into the ocean. "Give me back my dragon!" Hiccup yelled at the top of his lungs. But all he could do was watch the ship leave. He wasn't a fast swimmer and he couldn't ride Sharpshot to them. "AHHHH!" Hiccup screamed, "I'm getting sick and tired of Dragon Hunters!" He threw Inferno on the ground in rage.

 ** _'Getting angry isn't going to help,'_** Sharpshot landed on Hiccups head, _**'Send me back to Berk. I'll get help.'**_

Hiccup took deep breaths, "Right. Be fast."

 ** _'I shall!'_** Sharpshot jumped off of Hiccups head and flew out to sea. Leaving Hiccup on the island.

 ** _O_**

Hiccup stared out at the sea; it had been close to two hours since he sent Sharpshot to Berk. He prayed that he'd be able to get to Toothless before anything bad happened.

"Whoa! Whoa! Tracker! Tracker whoa!"

Hiccup turned to see who it was. "Wa!" he shouted as a green and white Titan Deadly Nadder suddenly appeared from nowhere and tackle straight into him. A figure was flung from the dragon's back. The Nadder pinned Hiccup to the ground as it sniffed at him wildly. Hiccup tried to push the dragon off him, but it didn't move.

"Ohhhh….Tracker! What in the world!?"

Hiccup looked behind him and saw an older girl slumped over a fallen tree. He noted her black, scaly armor.

She slowly pushed herself up. "I am so feeling this in the morning," she groaned. The girl stood up and rubbed her stomach as she turned around. "Tracker stop!" she gasped. She ran over and pushed her dragon off of Hiccup, "I am so sorry. I don't know what got into her."

Hiccup stood up and whipped off the Nadder saliva, "No it's fine. This isn't the first time a dragon has tackled me to the ground."

The girl pushed her dragon back some more then looked at Hiccup, "Wait….do I know you?"

"Uh, I don't think so," Hiccup didn't recognise her.

"Would you happen to be…." she thought hard, "Hiccup Horrendus Haddock the….Third?"

"Yeah," Hiccup stepped back a bit, " How do you know that?"

Suddenly the girl lit up like a Snoggletog tree. She bolted forward, grabbed both of Hiccup's hands, then started spinning him in a circle. " _The_ Hiccup!? The one with the Night Fury!?"

"Uh...y-yeah?"

The girl released Hiccup and turned back to her dragon. "That's why you went crazy!" she smiled, "I can't believe that we actually found him!" She hugged her dragon's snout.

 _ **'I knew that I smelled a Night Fury!'** _ the Deadly Nadder finally spoke.

"Um...excuse me," Hiccup interrupted their celebration, "Would you mind telling me who you are?"

"Oh….right," the girl released her dragon and turned around. She cleared her throat, "My name is Luna Hild Gounouf the First, O Heir to the Tribe of Night Warriors and First Granddaughter to the infamous Brynjar the Powerful, uh, you can just call me Luna.

"Wait...did you say Night Warriors?" Hiccup stopped her.

"Yes. Why? Have you heard of us?" Luna lit up a little more.

"Yeah, my mom mentioned your tribe before," Hiccup explained, "She said that you told her that the Night Fury was the dragon of your people...uh...my mom is the women with the Stormcutter."

"Oh yeah," Luna nodded her head, "I remember her. I was nine years old when she showed up."

"She also said something about a "Right of Passage"," Hiccup informed Luna.

"Oh that," Luna said casually, "My people must go through it to be considered a member of our tribe."

"What do you have to do?" Hiccup asked.

Luna smiled big, "I'm glad you'd asked! You see, when someone from my tribe is born they are given a dragon, uh, baby dragon. They spend their whole lives with that dragon learning to become a Dragon Tamer. Then, when they're old enough, they must go through the "Right of Passage". They have to go out into the world and tame a unique dragon! Like a Skrill or Snow Wraith."

"And what dragon are you going for?"

Luna looked at Hiccup and smiled even bigger, "A Night Fury!"

"Night Fury?" Hiccup nearly gasped.

"Yep," Luna nodded, "As you already know the Night Fury is the Dragon of my people. Hence the _Night_ in Night Warriors. But, it's been a thousand years since my people have communed with them."

Hiccup instantly forgot about the situation he was in, "Your….people communed with Night Furies?"

"Use to," she corrected him. Luna turned around walked to her dragon. She patted Tracker then turned back to Hiccup, "Night Furies are migrational dragons. When it gets too warm they fly somewhere more colder. But…..a thousand years ago they didn't come back. We really don't know why."

"Do you think something might of happened to them?" Hiccup felt his heart sink a little.

"Maybe," Luna said bluntly, "I'd love to witness their magic."

"What do you mean by "magic"?" Hiccup asked.

Luna chuckled, "Well, from the stories I've heard it's obvious that you've experienced their magic many times! It's the bond. Stronger than a bond with any other dragon! Night Furies are dragons that can change someone's whole world!"

"You're right on that," Hiccup agreed.

"The magic is shown through their love, "Luna continued, "their personality, their loyalty. They're a dragon that nobody can ever forget." Then Luna's face changed from joy to sadness, "But my people have forgotten."

"How?"

"Well, it's been a thousand years," Luna reminded Hiccup, "They remember Night Furies, obviously, but it's equally obvious that they've forgotten their magic. The feel of it. The joy it brings. That's why I'm looking for Night Furies. I need to-I must-find some and bring them back home."

"Some?" Hiccup questioned, "You want to find more than one?"

"Yeah," Luna nodded, "A girl and a boy. I want to repopulate the dead flock at my home. Which is why when I've been looking for you! You didn't find one you found five! Can I see them?"

"Huh?"

"The Night Furies!" Luna puppy eyed Hiccup, "I think you named him...Toothless, right?"

"Oooh, yeah," Hiccup chuckled nervously as he remembered, "Uh...about that…"

The joy was instantly sucked from Luna's face, "What? What happened?"

"Uh," Hiccup tried to avoid eye contact, "You see...I was on my way back home when Toothless got hit by a Dragon Root Arrow. And….uh... some...Dragon Hunters had took him." Hiccup readied himself; he expected her to explode.

But instead he watched as Luna took in the situation and suddenly grab his hand and yank him towards Tracker. She climbed onto her dragon and that was when Hiccup noticed that there was no saddle. "On," Luna patted the spot behind her.

"Excuse me?" Hiccup didn't follow.

"Get on," she repeated, "We're going to rescue him. Now. On." She patted the spot again.

"What? But I've sent a Terror Mail to Berk," Hiccup explained.

"Nope. It'll be too late, "Luna said bluntly, "Come on." She stuck out a hand.

"O-Okay," Hiccup reached up and took her hand. He climbed onto the Titan and readied himself for take off.

"Alright," Luna patted her dragon, "Tracker. Rescue."

Tracker's calm demeanor suddenly shifted to serious and she shot up into the air. Hiccup nearly fell off at the unexpected speed. How did Luna not fall off!? He reached forward and grabbed Luna's shoulders. He held on tight as Tracker began to circle in the sky. Her armor felt familiar somehow.

Luna laughed, "Impressed?"

"Yeah," Hiccup got back his composer, "I've never ridden on a Deadly Nadder so fast."

Luna smiled at the compliment. Then she turned to Tracker, "You've got the scent?"

"Already?" Hiccup was amazed again.

"Yep," Luna patted Tracker, "Let's go!"

They flew off and within five minutes they had reached the Draogn Hunting ship. Luna looked down at it. "Just one?" she noted, "Seems simple. Alright, Tracker. Attack their sails!"

"Wait, shouldn't you think of a plan first?" But before Hiccup could protest anymore Tracker shot down at the Hunters.

"Dragon Rider!" one of them shouted They scrambled to get their weapons.

Tracker released her fire and the sails went up in flames. Then she flew past the ship at blinding speed. She did a u-turn and flew back at the ship. She flew towards the right side of the ship before stopping. Tracker let out a loud and mighty roar; both the air and water shook with it.

One of the Hunters, startled by the roar, fired a Dragon Root Arrow. It sank into Trackers side. Tracker landed on the ship as if it wasn't there. Hiccup didn't understand.

Luna hopped off of her dragon. The Hunters readied their weapons, but Tracker growled and they lowered them. Luna walked over to one of the Hunters and grabbed him by his collar. "Where's the Night Fury!?" she demanded.

"D-Down below," the man trembled.

Luna released him, "Bring him up. And free any other dragon you might have!"

The man quickly turned and ran down below deck.

Hiccup slid off of Tracker, stunned, "Luna, How..."

"This isn't the first time I've faced Dragon Hunters," she informed him, "I've...kind of made a reputation with them."

"Wow," Hiccup liked it, "B-But what about Tracker? She got hit by a Dragon Root Arrow."

"Oh that?" Luna walked over and pulled it out; Tracker winced at the sharp pain. Luna turned to Hiccup, "She's been hit by them so many times that her body has built up an immunity to them."

"Wow," Hiccup repeated.

Suddenly a Deadly Nadder, a Monstrous Nightmare, and a Gronckle exploded from below deck. They flew away quickly. Following them slowly up the stairs was a pain-filled Toothless. "Toothless!" Hiccup rushed over to his dragon. Toothless groaned.

"Quick Tracker!" Luna ran over to Toothless, "Hiccup help me keep his mouth open."

"O...Okay?" he did as she instructed.

Tracker then came over. She leaned forward and spit some of her saliva into Toothless' mouth.

"Eww," Hiccup said, "Why she do that?"

"I said that she built up an immunity to the root, right?" Luna closed Toothless' mouth.

"Yeah?"

"That also means that her body is now making an antidote for it too," Luna explained.

 ** _'She's right,'_** Toothless could feel the pain going away, **_'I feel way better!'_**

Hiccup smiled and hugged his friend, "I'm so glad your okay bud."

"I think it'll be safe to throw these Hunters in jail," Luna though out loud.

"Hiccup!"

They turned to see the Riders flying towards them. "Well," Hiccup stood up, "Now we have enough dragons to take them there."


	2. You are the Father!

**_Please leave a review! I wanna make a little note and say that I changed the first chapter a I was going to have Viggo be the antagonist of the this story but later changed my mind. I only recently realized that I forgot to change that, my bad XD_**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: You Are the Father!**

* * *

The Riders returned to Berk with Hunters tied. Hiccup introduced Luna to the others. "I've trained Tracker here to find and follow the scent of a Night Fury," Luna explained, "So when she picked up Hiccups scent, who had some Night Fury scent on him, she thought that he was one." She admired the small, yet lively village that Berk was.

 _ **'You must hang around Toothless a lot Hiccup,'**_ Tracker noted, _**'The scent was very strong.'**_

"Oh yeah they're never apart," Snotlout tossed a fish to Hookfang, who took it happily.

"He's so cute," Luna scratched Toothless under his chin. The dragon crooned with delight and leaned his head towards Luna to nuzzle her. "He's really big," Luna noted about Toothless, "He's definitely a Titan Wing."

"I know that," Hiccup patted Toothless.

"Hiccup?" Astrid walked up to Hiccup with a joyous smile on her face, "Isn't there something you wanna tell the village?"

Hiccup could tell by the smile on Astrid face that her parents had told her about his proposal. "Right," he smiled back, "But some people are away fishing so it's best to wait for them to get back." Then a thought came to Hiccup. He turned to Luna, "Hey, Luna. how much about Night Furies do you know about?"

"A lot," Luna continued to scratch under Toothless' chin, "They might of been gone for a long time, but we're still taught about them. Why?"

"I was hoping that you could help me," Hiccup said, "It's about Raven, Toothless' mate."

"Yeah sure," Luna agreed, "Lead the way."

Hiccup lead Luna to the Cove; where the Night Furies had taken up residence. "Raven?" Hiccup called out her.

 _ **'What?'**_ Raven turned from the pond, some water dripped from her mouth. She was alone at the moment.

"This is my friend Luna here," Hiccup introduced her, "She wants to take a look at you."

 ** _'I don't want people touching me,'_** Raven groaned.

"I'll be gentle," Luna promised, "You look so beautiful."

Raven perked up a bit, _**'Well...thank you...Fine. To be honest, my mom does know what's up.'**_

"Then why has she not said anything?" Hiccup asked as Luna sat down next to Raven.

 _ **'Because it's none of her business,'**_ Raven explained, _**'It's a dragon thing. You wouldn't understand.'**_

Luna reached into her bag and pulled put some Dragon Nip, "I bet this will make it better."

Ravens eyes grew docile as she accepted the Dragon Nip. Luna scratched under her chin and Raven rolled over. Hiccup watched as Luna slid her hand over Ravens chest and stomach. She pushed the skin around Ravens stomach and the dragon flinched. Raven let out a low groan; obviously not liking that. Luna did it a few more times before Raven kicked her away.

"I thought it was that," Luna chuckled.

"Was what?" Hiccup asked.

Luna looked at Hiccup with a huge smile, "Raven's pregnant."

Hiccup nearly jumped for joy then and there. "R-Really!? How can you tell?"

"Well," Luna slowly massaged Ravens chin; making the dragon moan in pleasure, "I felt the bumps of the eggs. Night Furies tend to lay around three or four eggs at a time. And they're pretty small in comparison to their body size; which is how you didn't know. I say that she's about...six months. So Raven could lay them at any time. Though I don't think Berk is-"

"Toothless why didn't you tell me?" Hiccup interrupted as he turned to his dragon.

 _ **'I was trying to,'**_ Toothless explained, _**'But you've been so busy as the Chief and I've been busy as the Alpha. Plus there have been some Dragon Hunters here and there we've had to deal with. And now you and Astrid!'**_

"Umm...guys?" Luna tried to cut in.

Hiccup hugged Toothless, "Alright bud. I bet they'll so cute." Hiccup then realized that Luna was trying to talk ,"Oh. Sorry. Did you want to say something?"

"Uh," Luna looked at the two good friends in front of her, "...What's this about you and Astrid?"

"That something I'm going to reveal tonight," Hiccup explained, "Tonight we're having a feast. Today is the eight year anniversary of our peace with the dragons. You'll know then."

"So I'm invited?" Luna smiled. She would tell them later.

"Of course," Hiccup smiled back, "You did help me get Toothless back."

 ** _O_**

Later that night everyone gathered inside the Great Hall. The Hall was packed with humans and dragons. Some got into fights over who's food was who's and Hiccup had to break it up by reminding them what they were celebrating. Luna, meanwhile, sat quietly at the head table; taking it all in. She was use to large crowds, but she had never met such a riled up one before. "It's good to met you again," Valka, who was sitting to Hiccups left at the table, walked over to her.

"The same for you," Luna smiled, "Back then I never would of guessed that your son would be the first outside of my tribe to bond with a Night Fury."

Valka chuckled, "Nobody expected it. Even if it wasn't a Night Fury. So, what have you been doing since I last saw you?"

Luna eyed her shiny black armor, "Eh, well, it's an interesting story. Hiccup has touched this armor so I'm surprised that he didn't notice."

Luna and Valka continued talking. Meanwhile, Hiccup was returning to his seat. He was going to wait until the feast was nearly done to make the announcement. He weaved his way through the crowd and back to the head table."Really!?" he heard his mother gasp, "It is?"

"Yep," Luna confirmed, "Though, it's not what makes up all of my armor. I've got it melted down with some Gronckle Iron and Screaming Death scales."

"Screaming Death?" Hiccup cut in as he sat back down, "There's no way it could be from the one that born here underneath Berk, right? I thought that they only hatched every one hundred years?"

"Where'd you hear that?" Luna questioned, "No, it's just the chance of a Whispering Death laying a Screaming Death egg are super rare. In fact, the Screaming Death that I befriended a few years ago is pushing a hundred years old."

"Huh, you learn something new everyday," Hiccup then stood up, ready give the news. Alright!" he shouted, "Can I have everybody's attention!?" But everyone continued talking, lost in their own little world.

Toothless, who had been chatting with Stormy, walked over to Hiccup. He let out a loud roar which silenced everyone.

"Thanks bud," Hiccup smiled at Toothless then turned to the people. "As you all know, today marks the eight years of peace we've had with the dragons. But today is even more special. Thanks to our guest here, "he gestured to Luna, "We've learned that Raven is going to lay eggs. Very soon actually!"

The crowd cheered with delight. Raven looked away shyly, not use to having the spotlight in her.

Hiccup glanced at Astrid. She was beaming smiles at him. This part felt like it was the hardest. Hiccup didn't know why though. He felt ready to marry Astrid. To move on in life like his dad wanted. It was something about announcing it that was making Hiccup feel uneasy. He's been Chief for six months, but maybe there was a part of him that just wasn't a crowd talker? Hiccup pushed that part aside. "I would also like to announce," Hiccup got their attention again, "that there will a unity between the houses of Haddock and Hofferson."

The crowd exploded with joy. The already loud cheers grew louder as people clapped and dragons roared out. Hiccup looked back at Astrid. Stormy had came over and was now nuzzling his Rider.

 ** _'What does he mean by unity?'_** Raven asked.

 _ **'For humans it means marriage,'**_ Toothless explained.

 ** _'Oh,'_** Raven understood, _**'Why do humans have to make courting and mating so complected?'**_

 _ **'Beats me,'**_ Toothless snatched a fish off of a table and gave it to Raven. She happily ate.

The night wore on and so did the feast. The women congratulated Astrid while the men, who were very drunk by this stage, got into more fights. Luna didn't drink. She, instead, sat at the main table eating beef and drinking milk. She wouldn't admit it, but she soon learned that her people were far better cooks. Luna looked over at the Night Furies. She as extremely excited about Raven and Toothless. But there was something she knew. Something she wanted to tell Hiccup, but, as she looked around at the people around her, she decided that now wasn't the perfect time. "This is a very big day for both of them," she said to herself, "I shouldn't ruin it."


	3. Meet the Night Warriors

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Meet to Nigh Warriors**

* * *

The next day came with a strong headache for some villagers. Most had gone to bed, but a few found themselves waking up in the Great Hall. Hiccup stepped out of his house, a little upset about oversleeping. "Morning," Hiccup spotted Luna walking down the Hall stairs.

"Oh hey," she yawned.

"Hey, I didn't see Tracker at all last night," Hiccup met her on the stairs.

Luna stretched her arms up around her head and yawned again, "Hm? Oh yeah. I sent her back to my base to check on the others."

"Others? What do you mean by base?"

"A few years ago I set up a dragon base on an island somewhat far from here," Luna explained, "It's where I've lived for past ten years. I've befriended tons of dragons along the way."

"What kind of dragons?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, if you asked a Dragon Hunter he'd probably say that there is no dragon that I couldn't bond with," Luna explained, "Not that I'm gloating."

"Right," Hiccup teased.

 _'Luna!'_

They both looked up to see Tracker flying in. "Wow, it must not be to far away," Hiccup thought, "She went there and back in one night."

"Tracker is extremely fast for a Nadder," Luna explained, "She could fly home and back in a day and night."

"Impressive."

Tracker landed and greeted her Rider. _'Nobody has killed each other,'_ Tracker joked, _'But Rose was there.'_

"Who's Rose?" Hiccup asked.

"My Terrible Terror Messenger," Luna patted Tracker, "I sent her off to go see how everyone was back home a few days before I ran into you."

 _'She says that your father is wanting to know if your returning home for your brother's birthday,'_ Tracker explained.

Luna banged her head against Tracker snout, "Ugh! I can't believe I forgot about that!"

"You have a younger brother?"

Luna sighed, "Yeah. His name is Erland. He's younger."

"Well, if it's birthday then maybe you should fly back home to him," Hiccup suggested.

"Yeah, I should," Luna scratched her head, "But I don't know what to get him." She thought and thought. And then it hit her. "You wanna come with me?" she asked Hiccup.

"Huh? Me?" Hiccup questioned, "But I was going to go to Storehouse Island."

"We'll stop there on the way back!" Luna promised, "And...how about you bring the Night Furies?"

"Oh I see," Hiccup caught on, "Alright. Fine. Let me go find Toothless."

"Yes! Thank you Hiccup!" Luna cheered.

 ** _O_**

A few hours later Hiccup, Luna, and the Night Furies were flying in the open sea. "Man, my mom was right," Hiccup agreed, "You guys really are not in the Archipelago. What culture are you?"

"Well," Luna looked back at Hiccup, "My people came a mainland an thousand years ago. I believe that it was called Sweden. I don't know where that is or how far away it is, but after coming here we adopted some of your Viking culture and mixed it with our own."

"Wow," Hiccup wondered what such a place was like.

 _'Why do we have to come again?'_ Silver asked.

"Because you'll like it," Luna reminded him, "Night furies once lived there."

 _'Why do they not live there now?'_ Star asked.

"I don't know," Luna admitted, "But that's what I'm trying to figure out."

 _'Toothless are you sure that Raven didn't want to come?'_ Echo asked him.

 _'Yeah,'_ Toothless confirmed, _'She said that her wings were sore, so, I said that she could stay behind.'_

Another hour passed and an island soon appeared. But it didn't look like any island Hiccup had seen before. It rose up into the sky like a volcano. The very top was hidden by the clouds. "Here we are!" Luna smiled.

"That's your home?" Hiccup eyed the island, "Where's the village?"

"Follow me," Luna and Tracker then rose quickly high into the sky. The others did follow. They flew straight up for five minutes before Luna had Tracker stop.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked.

"Look there," Luna pointed down to her left.

Hiccup followed her pointing. "Whoa!" Before him he saw a lush jungle of green and blue. Giant ice hugged the jungle on three sides; with the ocean side being left open. Hiccup saw dragons flying here and there. There were some he recognize and others he didn't.

"You like it?" Luna smiled at Hiccup's gawking, "The jungle continues down pass the ice. There's a huge pond in the center of the jungle that is being hugged by the ice.

"Isn't that Bewilderbeast ice?" Hiccup assumed.

"Yeah," Luna agreed, "He came here about...uh...fifteen years ago. And this is the Night Mountain."

Hiccup once again followed her pointing and saw above him a large mountain. It was covered in snow and ice. It sat close to the jungle.

"Well, it's really a volcano," Luna explained, "But it's been dormant for a very long time."

They followed Luna higher up and soon they came upon a large door that was embedded in the rocky wall. On it was old engravings of dragons. There was a Deadly Nadder, a Stormcutter, and a Rumblehorn, but the main dragon that was displayed was a Night Fury. A Night Fury head sat up at the top and it's wings caressed the edged while the tail touched the bottom.

Luna tilted her head back and let out a loud sound. It was almost identical to the roar of a Night Fury. And then another sound responded from behind the door. Then Hiccup heard the sound of the cranks moving. The door slowly opened up. Luna looked back to see Hiccup's amazement. Then she flew off towards the inside. Hiccup and the others followed her inside. They winded they're way through a dark cave system. Torches hung on the walls a few feet apart from each other. And then they were basked in bright light as they exited.

Hiccup squinted his eyes before letting them adjust to the light. Then they widened with aw as he came upon the village. At the base of the dormant volcano sat a large and packed village. The buildings were made of dark wood and were strongly built. Hiccup saw what looked like a Forge and a Storehouse. Many houses sat off opposite to the volcano. The square was busy with people; it wasn't a lot of people, but many. And in the center of the square was a large statue of a Night Fury. Hiccup couldn't tell what it was made out of; stone, metal, or something else.

Luna let out another shout and the people turned to see them coming. Once they saw Toothless and the other Night Furies they lit up. They hurried over to meet them and a crowed formed. Luna and Hiccup landed. As Hiccup climbed off of Toothless he suddenly felt light-headed. He stumbled a bit and had to lean on Toothless. "Whoa," Hiccup found it a little hard to breath, "How high are we? The air feels really thin."

"Are you okay?" Luna asked in concern, "You need to sit down?"

"No, no," the light-headed feeling finally lifted, "I'm fine now." He stepped forward and eyed the buildings.

"Ah Luna!" one of the villagers smiled, "I see that you finally found some Night Furies!"

"Oh no," Luna chuckled, "Not me. Hiccup here is the one who bonded with them."

Their eyes shifted to Hiccup. "This is him?" one of them asked.

"Ahaha...yes," Hiccup chuckled nervously, not liking all of the eyes on him.

"So you are the Hiccup we've heard about!"

The villagers parted and a tall man walked up. He looked like a powerful man; both in wealth and strength. "There you are Luna!' he smiled.

"Hi daddy," Luna walked over and hugged him. He welcomed the hug.

 _ **'Why does he remind me of Stoick so much?'**_ Toothless whispered to Hiccup.

"Consequence, " Hiccup whispered back, "Uh, yes. I'm.. _that_ Hiccup. Y-You know me?"

Luna's father released his daughter from his hug and walked over to Hiccup. "Well of course!" he said with cheer, "You are the first person that's not from our tribe that has bonded with a Night Fury."

"Really?" Hiccup wasn't too surprised.

"Yes," he smiled, "My name is Halvard, Chief of the Night Warriors!"

"It's good to met a fellow Chief," Hiccup stuck out a hand and they shook.

"I see that you brought your Night Furies," Halvard eyed them.

"Not all of them," Hiccup explained, "One had to stay behind."

"She's expecting," Luna cheered, "So her wings were to sore for her fly."

"Ah now that's a reason to celebrate!" Halvard shouted with joy, "Where is Erland?"

"I believe that he's in the Dragon's Nest behind Night Mountain," a fellow villager said.

Halvard chuckled, "I bet you that boy is still trying to get that Whispering Death to let him ride on it's back. He's been trying for a month now! He's only a year away from graduating the Dragon School."

"School?"

"I mentioned it before," Luna reminded Hiccup, "It's where we and our dragons learn about each other. We also learn other things like; farming, fishing, and other things. But the dragon classes are the best!"

"Enough standing around," Halvard motioned everyone, "Let's sit down!"

"I,uh, can't really stay that long," Hiccup informed, "I'm suppose to be at my tribes storehouse island."

"Just stay a few minutes," Halvard suggested, "Get to know our village! It would be wonderful to form a peace treaty with you."

"I would welcome a treaty," Hiccup agreed. He then followed Luna and her father into the village.


	4. History of The Night Warriors

**_Please leave a review! I will be away next week at camp so I'll be unable to post the next chapter next Tuesday. So instead I'll post chapter six on Sunday around the same time that I usually post the chapters (9 AM EST)._**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: History of the Night Warriors**

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Hiccup met the Night Warriors. When someone asked him what they were like Hiccup would say that they were unlike anything he's seen before. They really were all about Night Furies. And as Hiccup was given a tour of the village some of the younger villagers crowded the Night Furies, Silver didn't like that. On said tour Hiccup met Erland; who reminded Hiccup much of his younger self. Erland was thin boy with black hair. He was also shy but loved dragons. Erland told Hiccup about his nickname; Erland the Unlucky. He explained that whatever he touched seemed to break and Hiccup felt sorry for Erland, yet thought that the dragon he was partnered with, a Hobblegrunt, was a very smart choice. As a birthday present Hiccup let Erland ride on Toothless with him and that's when Hiccup got first-hand experience with Erland's "unlucky curse" after nearly crashing into some villagers.

But Hiccup was now back on Berk, helping Bucket and Mulch bring in the fish they caught, when Luna's Terrible Terror, Rose flew up to him. "Oh, hey there Rose," Hiccup greeted the little Dragon.

 _ **'Good day to you Hiccup and Toothless,'**_ Rose greeted politely, _**'Have either of you guys seen Luna?'**_

"Uh no," Hiccup shook his head, "Not since yesterday. She's missing?"

 ** _'She left late yesterday to check on a group of wild Snow Wraiths that she rescued from Dragon Hunters a month ago,'_** Rose explained, **_'But she hasn't returned. Electro is starting to freak out.'_**

"Electro?"

 _ **'A Titan Skrill,'**_ Rose landed on Toothless' head, _**'Him and Luna have been friends for many many years and he's extremely protective of her.'**_

"Are there people looking for her?" Hiccup grew very worried.

 ** _'Yes. Electro has asked-more so demanded- for Steamer, Ruin, and Snowy to look for her,'_** Rose explained more, _ **'Her father has also sent people out to find her, but sent me to ask you for help as well.'**_

"Of course," Hiccup agreed, "I don't have anything else to do for the rest of today and early tomorrow. I'll get some of Riders and head to where she was suppose to be."

 ** _O_**

Hiccup, Astrid, and Valka followed Rose Northward. She was surprisingly fast for a little Terror, though not to Hiccup. They soon came upon a snow covered island. **_'This is where she relocated the Snow Wraiths,'_** Rose explained, **_'She might be somewhere on the island.'_**

"Alright," Hiccup looked back at Astrid and Valka, "Let's split up and search the island."

"Right," they agreed.

They searched the island over. Turning over every rock and stone, hoping to find Luna. Astrid searched the North side of the island while Valka searched the West side. Hiccup, meanwhile, looked through the South and East sides. Hiccup and Toothless had just crossed over into the East side when a strong and freezing gust of wind rushed over them, making them shiver.

"She's definitely trapped in like a cave in somewhere," Hiccup scanned the white ground below, "Try using your Echolocation."

Toothless roared out and the purple light of his Echolocation scanned the land and came back to him. **_'Nothing,'_** Toothless sighed. But as they continued flying a low sounding roar caught Toothless' attention. **_'Wait!'_** he listened closer, _**'That's Tracker! This way!'**_ Toothless shifted to the left and flew towards the center of the island. Toothless let out another Echolocation. This time he got something. **_'I found them!'_** Toothless flew down and landed in an opening.

Hiccup climbed off, unsure of where they were. But then, from behind, he heard the faint roars of a Deadly Nadder. He turned and saw nothing but a white wall of snow. "Luna!?" he called out, "Tracker!?"

 _ **'Here! We're here!'**_ a tired voice called back from behind the wall.

"Tracker?" Hiccup walked up to it.

 _ **'Hiccup!'**_ Tracker's voice shouted to him, _**'Be careful! This cave fell in and our way out was blocked! Blasting our way out isn't going to work! It's just going to cause the rest of the cave to come down!'**_

"Don't worry!" Hiccup shouted, "We'll get you out!" He turned to Toothless, "Call Cloudjumper and Stormy. We need as many diggers as we can."

 _ **'Right,'**_ Toothless turned and faced the sky. He let out a strong roar that echoed throughout the island.

Hiccup faced the wall again, "Luna!? Can you hear me!?"

"H...Hiccup!?" he heard faintly.

"Luna!" Hiccup started to dig out the snow, "Don't worry! I'm gonna get you out of there!"

 ** _'Hurry!'_** Tracker begged, _**'Luna is about to freeze to death! I've done my best to keep her warm, but I can only do so much!'**_

"Luna!" Hiccup called out, "Talk to me! Say something!"

"Uh..." Luna tried to think of what to say, but her mind was close to falling victim to the cold, "W-When I was kid a Whispering Death nearly bit off my entire right leg. I wear a prosthetic, but...I...uh...think that it broke off when the snow collapsed."

"Really?" Hiccup continued digging; he ignored the numbing of figures, "Why did that happen?"

"It was a wild...dragon," Luna barely form words, "We were helping my dad relocate it. It also bit off the lower half of Tracker's right leg and almost all of her r-right wing."

"Wow," Hiccup wasn't fond of Whispering Deaths, "Come on! You need to keep talking!"

Toothless finished his call then quickly started digging beside Hiccup, _**'Tell us why your people are so fond of my species!'**_

Luna shivered, "W...When my ancestors left Sweden a thousand years ago they traveled the sea. But a terrible storm sunk...t-their ship. Everyone would have drowned if a flock of Night Furies didn't rescue them...T-They took my ancestors to what would become our home. M-M-My people worshiped the Night Fury ever s-s-since."

After a few minutes of digging Astrid and Valka arrived. They dug and dug; not minding their freezing hands. Soon, they got through. "Luna!" Hiccup ran to her. He saw the destroyed prosthetics frozen in the snow. All of Luna's right leg but the top half of her right thigh were gone and Tracker was hoping on one foot and had her only wing raised up.

"I...really...hate the cold, "Luna said before falling conscience.

"Luna!" Hiccup checked her , "She's still breathing. We need to get her back to Berk!"

 _ **O**_

Harvlard rushed to Berk as fast as they could. They landed in the center of village and Harvlard jumped off of Aircutter, his Titan Stormcutter. "Where is she!?" he cried.

"At my house," Hiccup met him, "We warmed her up then laid her down to rest."

"Take me to her!" Harvlard demanded.

Hiccup took him to his house. He opened the door and lead him up to his room. Luna laid sleeping in Hiccup's bed. "Both her and Tracker are going to need new prosthetics," Hiccup said quietly.

Harvlard walked over to his daughter. He caressed her face and smiled down at her. "Thank you," he turned to Hiccup, "I owe you for saving my daughter."

"No," Hiccup disagreed, "You don't need to owe anything. After all she saved Toothless."

"Still, you must be repaid for this," Harvlard stood up and smiled at Hiccup, "Both me and my daughter will be willing to answer any question you may have about the Night Fury."

"It's really nothing," Hiccup repeated, "I'm just glad that she's safe."

Harvlard turned to Luna, "I agree, but, where is Tracker?"

"Resting by our Forge," Hiccup informed him, "I was going to make a replacement for the prosthetics that they both lost."

"Let me do that," Harvlard offered, "These aren't just any old prosthetics."

"Well," Hiccup smiled, "Whatever you need you can have."

* * *

 _Guest: I'm assuming that you left that review without reading chapters 1 and 2. And it's safe to assume that you didn't read chapter 30 of Mistake as well. If you actually read you'll know that Hiccup and Astrid are going to be married. That is obviously "Hiccstrid". I also shouldn't be forced to make this a Hiccstrid story because you want it to be. It's not your story. Besides, this story doesn't even have to be Hiccstrid for you to enjoy it. "Disturbed Reflections" by CdnChrgr is a perfect example._


	5. Winds of Migration

_**Please leave a review! I must tell you that from now on they're will be two languages spoken. What you see that is like** {_ this} _**is what was said. I don't know how accurate this is. If anyone from Roman reads this I'm sorry for butchering your language!**_

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Wind of Migration**

* * *

Luna recovered within two weeks. She was determined to repay Hiccup and the others for rescuing her; even though they said that she didn't have to. And she may have been given a chance. She flew into Berk with excitement. "Excuse me," she asked a villager, "Where's Hiccup?".

"There's been some trouble in the Trade Route," the male villager explained, "He left to go see what the situation is."

"Do you know when he'll be back?" Luna asked.

"Sorry lass," the villager shook his head.

"Okay...Is Astrid here?"

"She's in the Dragon Stalls," the man pointed over to the big wooden hanger that sat off to the side of the village.

"Thanks," Luna raced off towards the Stalls. She might not be able to tell Hiccup, but Astrid is the next best person. Luna and stepped down the stone stairs and entered the Stalls. "Astrid?" Luna called out.

"Over here!" Astrid waves down to Luna from a higher stall. She closed the stall she was standing in front of then traveled down the stairs to meet her friend. "What are you doing here?"

They hugged, happy to see each other. "Well, I came to tell Hiccup," Luna smiled, "but since he's away I thought that I'd tell you."

"What?"

"The Migration Winds have returned!" Luna cheered.

"Migration Winds?" the name was unfamiliar to Astrid.

"It's a rare gust of wind a bit far from here," Luna explained, "It's strong enough to carry any dragon all the way across the world! Or at least according to rumors."

"Cool," Astrid said, "But...why tell me this?"

"The Night Furies that once lived on my home used that when they migrated!" Luna practically bounced up and down, "I was wondering if Hiccup wanted to come with me and see if there were any Night Furies using it this year."

"That's all amazing and stuff," Astrid halted her excitement, "But, Hiccup is the Chief. He can't just run off anytime you want him to. He has responsibilities to take care of."

"Yeah, your right," Luna agreed, "I guess I should know that. I am suppose to be the next Chief for my tribe."

"You? Really?" Astrid found that odd, "Aren't men only allowed to be Chief? Well, except in certain situations, like with Heather."

"My culture is different," Luna reminded Astrid, "We adapted only some of the Viking culture. For my people it's the first born that inherits the throne of Chief."

"Oh," that made sense to Astrid, "But, back to this wind.."

"Right!" Luna lit up, "I was going to check it out but I didn't feel like doing it alone."

"I can come," Astrid offered, "I'm not doing anything."

"Really?" Luna smiled, "Great! Let's go!"

 ** _O_**

An hour and a half later the two girls were flying over open ocean; the occasional sea stack here and there poked out of the surface. "Who's this guy?" Astrid asked.

"This is Bertil," Luna introduced her Rumblehorn, "He's the strong silent type so he won't say too much. I have both him and Tracker trained to pick up on Night Fury scents. Even if they're up to two weeks old."

"Neat," Astrid looked around, "I don't think Toothless has been around here. So if they get a scent it shouldn't be his."

"Good," Luna turned to her dragons, "Alright guys. We're gonna skim the wind. Speak up if you catch the slightest scent."

 _ **'Gotcha,'**_ Tracker nodded.

 _ **'Okay,'**_ Bertil agreed.

They trailed the Migration Wind back and forth before Bertil caught an old scent. He stopped mid flight, _**'I've got a scent! It's...weak. Possibly close to three weeks old.'**_

"Yes!" Luna cheered, "Night Furies are still using this! One may come by at any time."

"Do you plan to stay out all night?" Astrid asked.

Tracker turned around so Luna was directly facing Astrid. "I might," Luna thought out loud, "Night Furies tend to fly around dawn and dusk, but they'll fly during the day if they need to."

 ** _'Hold up!'_** Bertil interrupted, **_'I've got another scent. It's a human.'_**

"What would a human be doing way out here?" Astrid wondered.

"Maybe they're in trouble?" Luna assumed, "Let's find and help them."

They followed Bertil across the water. They passed some sea stacks. Astrid looked at the vegetation on them. "Um," Astrid didn't like the quietness that surrounded them, "Luna I think we just left the Archipelago."

"What makes you say that?" Luna asked.

But then, out of nowhere, Bertil halted. _**'Look out!'**_ he shouted before shooting off to the left. Reacting quickly Tracker took a sharp turn to the right just as a net flew past her. The net hit Stormy and entangled itself all around the big dragon.

"Astrid!" Luna shouted as they fell.

 _ **'Luna!'**_ Tracker looked ahead, _**'There's people!'**_

Luna looked ahead as well. Her heart sunk. It wasn't Dragon Hunters...but something just as bad.

 _It was a Roman ship..._

Thankfully it wasn't apart of the Army; Luna could tell as this wasn't her first encounter with Romans. It was a simple fishing boat. A fishing boat with Dragon Hunting weapons! "Tracker! Bertil!" she shouted, "Rescue!"

The two dragons dove down at Astrid and Stormy. Tracker quickly barrel rolled as another net flew past her. Bertil snapped open his wings and soared up; an arrow streaked by.

"Stop!" Luna shouted to her dragons. They hovered in the air as Astrid and Stormy were brought on board. "Tracker," Luna whispered to her Nadder, "Bring me in slowly. I want to speak to them."

 ** _'Do you even know their language?'_**

"A good amount," Luna smiled sheepishly.

Sighing, Tracker glided down towards the ship. The Roman fisherman spotted her and prepared their weapons.

"Umm.. _.Prieten_?" Luna held her hands up to show that she meant no harm. {Friend}

The Romans held their weapons strong. " _Care este o minciuna_!" one of the men yelled, " _Sunteţi prieteni cu dragoni! Ai've vina de a distruge satul nostru_!" {That is a lie! You are friends with the dragons! You've come to destroy our village!}

"Uhh..." Luna only understood some of that, " _Nr. Dragonul...me...u...prins parfum...de dvs...Am crezut ca ai...fost in bucluc." {_ No. My dragon caught your scent. We thought that you were in trouble.}

" _Surprindeţi-le!"_ One of the fisherman launched another net and it caught Tracker before she could fly away. They yanked the net and Luna and Tracker fell onto the ship. _{_ Capture them!}

 ** _'Luna!'_** Bertil roared. He prepared his fire.

"No!" Luna stopped him, "Go back and get my dad and Hiccup! We'll be fine! Follow our scent to wherever they take us!"

 ** _'What!? Are you sure?'_**

"Yes I'm sure! Now go!"

Bertil unwillingly turned around and flew off towards the Night Warriors village. This was bad. But, unknown at the time, it was going to get worse.

* * *

 _Guest: As you can see by this chapter Astrid has been caught. Hiccup is going to spend the rest of the chapters doing what he can to set her free. Is that not Hiccstrid?_


	6. A Scalding Situation

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

 **Chapter Six: A Scalding Situation**

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless hovered above the Trading Waters. He was told that a Tidal Class dragon was attacking the Trading ships as they sailed through the Straits of Baldur, but as Hiccup sat there scanning the calm waters below; he saw nothing. "Hmm," Hiccup was puzzled, "Maybe the dragon left?"

 ** _'Or maybe it's not here since there is no ship to attack,'_** Toothless assumed, **_'This might be the same situation as with Thornado.'_**

"Possible," Hiccup leaned forward; hoping to spot a shadow swimming in the water, "But we need to find the dragon first." He sat back up. "Why did Trader Johann not say what dragon it was?"

 ** _'That's him for you,'_** Toothless chuckled.

As they hovered there the two suddenly heard the hissing roar of a Scauldron behind them. They spun around and saw one swimming near a sea stack. "Well there he is," Hiccup watched the dragon. They flew over to the dragon.

 _ **'Why do you attack the humans boats?'**_ Toothless asked with a dominate voice. But the Scauldron continued swimming as if they weren't there. Toothless looked back at Hiccup with confusion.

"Wait," Hiccup noticed the problem, "Look, there's rope tied around his head and neck. It must be blocking his ears. Get me closer so I remove it." Toothless did so and as Hiccup reached out the Scauldron finally noticed them. Startled, the dragon attacked them with it's scalding hot water. Hiccup's flight suit burned from the heat as Toothless pulled back. The Scauldron dove down and swam away.

 _ **'Well that was simple!'**_ Toothless shook off some of the hot water that had splashed on him, _**'Should we go back to Muddy?'**_

"No," Hiccup decided, "We may never find this Scualdron again. Besides, we're pretty far from Berk. I doubt that a Bewilderbeast can swim here as fast as we can fly. We'll just have to deal with this ourselves."

 ** _O_**

For the next hour Hiccup and Toothless searched for the Scauldron. They spotted him every now and then and tried to give chase; but the dragon was fast and his sea green scales helped him blend in wit the water. "I don't get it," Hiccup sighed in frustration, "Your the Alpha. How is he ignoring you?"

Toothless thought of the reasons, **_'He's most likely an escaped dragon. Like, from a Dragon Hunter. That would explain the rope. Poor thing must be in a complete panic and don't know who to trust.'_**

"But...your the Alpha. Shouldn't he automatically know to trust you?"

 _ **'Not every Alpha can be good, remember?'**_ Toothless reminded Hiccup.

"Right," Hiccup stopped scanning the waters surface and thought hard on what to do. Then an idea struck.

 ** _O_**

Trader Johann stood nervously as his boat sat in the calm water. "Since the Scauldron is attacking ships then we should bait him out with one to attack," Hiccup had explained to him. "Why me of all people!" he groaned, "Times like this make me question Mater Hiccup's way of thinking!" Johann looked around; waiting for the moment of attack. He walked over to the side of his boat and looked down at the water; nothing.

 _Maybe the Scauldron knows that it's trap?_ Johann thought in relief. But, as he was about to walk back, the Sauldron erupted to the surface; rocking the ship and sending Johann tumbling onto his butt. The dragon looked down at the man with angry eyes. But then a whistle filled the air and a Plasma Blast smacked the side of the Scauldrons head. Hiccup and Toothless flew past the dragon.

Enraged by the attack the Scauldron flew up out the water and after them. Hiccup looked back. "Well, I think you were right about the Dragon Hunters," he confirmed to Toothless, "That net is one hundred percent dragon proof. That blast did nothing."

 ** _'So now what?'_**

"We get him to use up his shots and tire him out," Hiccup explained, "Then I'll train him."

Hiccup and Toothless took off high into the sky with the Scauldron in tow. The Scauldron shot out four blast of hot water; all missed. Toothless weaved in and out of sea stacks. The Scauldron followed. The chase continued for ten minutes before the Scauldron finally ran out of shots. But the dragon didn't show any signs of slowing down. Hiccup knew that he could keep up this chase forever so he thought on his feet. "Sky Toothless," he ordered.

With a click of a stirrup Toothless shot upward. **_'Hiccup,'_** Toothless had the feeling that Hiccup was about to something crazy.

"Just trust me Toothless!" Hiccup locked Toothless' tail fin. And then, with Inferno in hand, Hiccup spun around and jumped off of Toothless. He smacked into the Scauldrons face. The dragon responded by roaring loudly, folding his wings, and falling towards the waters surface.

 ** _'Hiccup!'_** With a bit of struggle Toothless turned around and fell after them. He watched as Hiccup struggled to hold on and cut the rope with Inferno at the same time.

The Scauldron did a barrel roll and skimmed the waters surface. He shook his head violently, trying to throw Hiccup off. But Hiccup held on to the dragons horn. The dragon snapped his jaws at Hiccups legs, but missed as Hiccup swung them. Slowly and one by one the ropes snapped free.

 ** _'Hiccup! Look out!'_**

Hiccup turned to look ahead and saw that the Scauldron was flying straight for a sea stack! Toothless, who was flying on his locked tail fin a good ten feet away, tried to blast at the dragon, but the Scauldron dodged each one. Working faster than lightning Hiccup finished cutting away the rope. Then, just before the Scauldron hit the sea stack, he pushed himself off of the dragon and into the water. Unable to stop in time the Scauldron crashed into the sea stack with a loud thud. He dropped into the water.

 ** _'Hiccup!'_** Toothless flew across the surface, his locked tail fin staying strong. He sighed in relief when Hiccup breached the surface, coughing up sea water. **_'Hiccup! Are you insane!?'_**

Hiccup chuckled, "Hey, he wasn't going to sit still."

Toothless stopped and hovered above his friend, **_'You've been hanging around Snotlout and the Twins way to much...'_**

Hiccup and Toothless chuckled again. Then he climbed on his dragons back. They sat there waiting for the dragon to surface. "Hmm, he might have swam off," Hiccup assumed. But then, to their surprise, the Scauldron shot up out of the water. He looked at them, studying their movements. Then he slowly flew over to them. Hiccup reached out his hand. The Scauldron accepted it happily; now understanding that Hiccup and Toothless were friends. "See," Hiccup pulled his hand back, "It all worked out in the end."

Toothless rolled his eyes. But then, out of nowhere, a loud and desperate roar caught all of their attention. Toothless quickly flew to where it came from. And he found a Rumblehorn flying and roaring like mad. "Hey wait that's Bertil," Hiccup recognize the dragon, "Bertil what's wrong!?"

Bertil spun towards them, **_'Hiccup! Toothless! Oh thank Thor! I've been flying for hours! We have a big problem! Astrid and Luna have been captured!'_**

"What!? By who!? Hunters?"

 ** _'Worse! Romans!'_**


	7. Roman Troubles

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Roman Troubles**

* * *

Panic started to set in as Hiccup and Toothless followed Bertil back to the Night Warriors. They crashed into the village, startling the people. **_'The Chief!'_** Bertil shouted, **_'It's an emergency! Where is Halvard!'_**

"Whoa! Bertil!" Erland ran up and placed both of his hands on the Rumblehorns snout, "What's wrong?"

"Astrid and your sister were kidnapped," Hiccup explained.

"Luna has been kidnapped hundreds of times," Erland told Hiccup, "She usually escapes in two hours."

 ** _'No, this is very different!'_** Bertil nearly shouted in the boys ears, **_'They were kidnapped by Romans!'_**

"What!?" Erland felt his knees buckle but he caught himself. The Night Warriors haven't had the nicest of history with the Romans. Erland spun around and took off towards the Dragon's Nest, where his father was.

 ** _O_**

The Night Warriors bickering among each other. "Is this an act of war?" one asked.

"It can't be!" another denied, "Neither us or the Romans have made a move in over fifty years!"

"That's because we've been in a stalemate!" another shouted.

"That's enough!" Harvlard yelled above them, "Bertil has explained to me that it was a small fishing boat that took them."

"A boat that has dragon hunting weapons!?"

"Settle down!" he warned them, "This is clearly a misunderstanding. I will go and talk it out."

"I'm going with you," Hiccup insisted, "They have Astrid."

"Right," He nodded, "Bertil! I need you to take us to where it happened."

 ** _'Sure.'_**

 ** _O_**

Bertil lead Hiccup and Harvlard to the spot in which it happened. Luckily, there were no other ships around. _**'It was here,'**_ Bertil hovered in the air, _**'It's my fault that they got caught. I'm the one who picked up the Romans scent.'**_

"Don't beat yourself up," Harvlard reached out and patted the dragon.

"Umm, if you don't mind me asking," Hiccup said, "What sort of history do you have with Romans?"

"Ever since we made Night Island our home we've had trouble with them," Harvlard explained, "And as you heard from that man we've been in a stalemate with them in fifty years. I'm so sorry for getting you involved."

"No, no. It's fine." Hiccup didn't felt dragged in, "Bertil did say it was fishing boat. So it could just be a small village."

"A village with Dragon Hunting weapons," the older Chief reminded Hiccup, "We'll need to tread carefully here. What have you done?"

"I've sent Sharpshot back to Berk," Hiccup explained.

"Alright," Harlvard turned around, "It'd be best if I did the talking. Bertil, think you can trail the boats scent?"

 ** _'Think? I will!'_**

 ** _O_**

Back on Berk everything was going on as normal. Astrid's mother was returning from gathering food when she spotted a small figure flying towards her. She squinted her eyes and was able to see that it was a Terrible Terror. The little dragon was pumping it's wings hard. she sat her basket of food down; concerned. The Terror flew up to her; and she saw the note on it's leg.

She pulled the paper form the Terror and the dragon flew up to her shoulder. The note read:

 _Mrs. Hofferson,_

 _This Hiccup Haddock, Chief. I do not wish you to panic with what I'm about to tell you, as it is not something to worry about; yet. Our new allies, the Night Warriors, have run into troubles with Romans-it is simply just a misunderstanding-and Astrid is caught up in the middle. As I said; do not worry. I will work with the Chief of the Night Warriors to clear up this misunderstanding. If you could inform my mother and she could tell the village that would be_ _appreciated_

 _-Hiccup Haddock._

Her heart skipped a beat; he said not to worry; but as a mother she did; naturally. "Alright," she folded the paper, "It's nothing to serious, right?"

 _ **'The misunderstanding is with a small village; so no,'** _ Rose said.

"Okay," Astrid's mother picked up her basket; a small bit of worry swimming in her heart; and set out to find Valka.

* * *

 _I hate to inform you that my stupid ass internet won't work. A technician is set to come out next Monday, but idk to if they could fix it. I pray that they can 'cuz I CAN'T FUCKING PLAY SCHOOL OF DRAGONS AND IT'S PISSING OFF MY PET PEEVE! UGH! Anyway! I hope that you like this chapter. Sorry that it was posted late. the internet shit is why._


	8. A Plea For Inoccence

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: A Plea For** **Innocence**

* * *

Astrid and Luna sat quietly on the Roman boat; their hands tied behind them. "I am sick and tired of being tied up and thrown into a boat," Astrid groaned.

 ** _'Mmmt lmmemst ymour mnot in a mcage,'_ ** Stormy muffled through his muzzle.

"I'm sorry," Luna sighed, "My people haven't had the best history with Romans. They must have seen me and thought that they were going to be attacked."

Astrid calmed herself and shook her head, "No, it's not your fault. Though it would be nice to know what they were saying."

"They said that we were going to destroy their village," Luna explained, "Seems like they don't trust anyone that is on the back of a dragon."

"Why sort of history does your people have with Romans?" Astrid asked, "Berk has fought against Romans in the past. Ones that tried to attack our village."

"Eh," Luna shrugged, "Fishing areas, territory...it got a little heated many years ago-before I was born. Lately it's been quiet between us. Kind of like a stalemate."

Male voices and loud footsteps could be heard from above. Dust fell through the cracks of the woods as the Roman men walked past. Luna and Astrid waited for them to walk in; but when nobody came; they continued talking.

"What kind of armor do you wear?" Astrid asked, "It looks familiar."

"You noticed?" Luna chuckled, "I'm surprised that Hiccup hasn't since he's actually touched it...It's...uh...Night Fury skin."

"What!?" Astrid stared at Luna with shock.

"Yeah..." Luna chuckled a bit nervously, "A few years ago I had actually found a young male Night Fury. It...took a bit to get him to understand that I was friend, but, I was so happy to have finally found one."

"What happened?"

"I ran into a Dragon Hunter," Luna explained, "A very, very bad Dragon Hunter. He took Tracker and little Night Fury; who I had named Toothy; funny enough. I trained a wild Changewing and followed them." Luna chocked back the tears that tried to fall, "I tried to rescue him...but...poor thing got caught in the crossfire."

"Oh..." Astrid felt pity for Luna; that must have been very hard to watch.

"My people," Luna continued, "We have a custom in which if a dragon dies we'll you every bit of the dragon. The sales and skins for clothes or armor, bones for weapons, and the meat and organs for food."

"You guys eat dragons?" Astrid felt her stomach churn.

Luna chuckled again, "You'll get use to it after a while. But, uh, before we do eat it we'll give thanks to the dragon for it's bravery, assistance, and wisdom. I...think I've heard of a group of people far, far west that do the same thing. Not sure who said that, but, we liked it so we adapted it to our culture."

"No offence," Astrid looked away then back at Luna, "But your culture sounds very odd."

"Thanks," Luna smiled, "It's good be odd. Normal is to boring."

The girls laughed at the comment; as true as it was. Then the laughter died down and the weight of the situation they were in came back. "What now?" Astrid asked after a few silent seconds.

To answer her question the door swung open the light flooded in; making the girls squint their eyes. A man stepped in; his clothes were worn and his short beard was tangled. " _Iubitorii de Dragon!_ " he roared, _"Vă va fi încercat ca prietenii să foc de respiraţie de moarte!_ " {Dragon lovers! You will be tried for being friends with the fire-breathing spawns of death!}

" _Domnule_!" Luna spoke in his language, " _Vă înţeleg greşit! Am venit nu să te atace. Am crezut că tu și oamenii tăi s-au rănit. Nimeni nu pesti care departe în mare_." {Sir! You misunderstand! We come not to attack you. We thought that you and your men were hurt. Nobody fishes that far out at sea.}

" _Minciuni!_ " the man stomped his feet, " _Dragonii sunt nimic altceva decât monştri! Acestea ataca satul nostru şi fura peşte nostru! Abia putem stoca alimente fără a le arde clădirile noastre la sol!_ " {Lies! Dragons are nothing but monsters! They attack our village and steal our fish! We can barely store our food without them burning our buildings to the ground!}

" _Ei trebuie să fie un motiv pentru care fac ei_ ," Luna tried to reason with him, " _Poate-_ " {They're must be a reason they do that. Maybe-}

" _Suficient_!" the man spun around; tired of Luna's plea; and slammed the door behind him. { Enough!}

"How did it go?" Astrid asked.

Luna sighed, "Not good...I hope that Bertil got to Hiccup and my dad. We ma need them."

* * *

 _I'm posting this on Sunday instead of Tuesday b/c of my internet problem. I don't know if the technician that is going to come will be able to fix it so I'd rather be safe than sorry._


	9. The Reaper's Death

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: The Reaper's Death**

* * *

"Are you sure that we can just fly in?" Hiccup asked.

"We won't be doing that, _exactly_ ," Halvard explained, "Bertil here will follow their scent. And once we find the village we will get an aerial view."

"Okay, "Hiccup agreed. The two Chiefs flew in silence for a few minutes, but a question was pushing itself on Hiccup. He had to ask it. "Umm...Sir? Do you know why the Night Furies didn't come back?"

Halvard sighed, "My people have asked that question for a very long time. Migration is a natural instinct to animals. The only thing I can think of is that something must of happened to their summer home."

"Any ideas on what?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, we don't know where they're summer home is," Halvard explained, "We've never bothered to follow them because we believed that they would come back. So it could of been anything; natural disaster, humans,...maybe they all got killed..." The last option sent dread through them both; they prayed that it wasn't what happened.

Aicutter glanced over at Toothless. The Night Fury's eyes showed worry, sadness, and not much hope. **_'If that last one is true...'_**

 _ **'We don't know that yet,'**_ Aircutter flew closer, _**'Besides, even if it is there is still you, Raven, her family, and...the eggs. Your species isn't dead just yet.'**_

Toothless smiled at the titan; thankful for the kind words. _**'Yeah,'** _ Toothless shook off the sadness, **_'This world is big so maybe-'_** Suddenly Toothless halted midair and perked his ears up.

"W-Whoa!" Hiccup braced himself, "What is Toothless?"

Toothless' ears twitched as it listened, _**'A dragon...in trouble...'** _ Then Toothless' eyes widened when he realized what dragon it was. He turned his head to Hiccup, joy in his eyes, **_'A Night Fury!'_**

"Really!?" Hiccup's heart jumped at the thought of another Night Fury. Toothless then shot off too the right in search of the dragon; completely forgetting about Luna and Astrid. Aircutter and Bertil quickly followed them.

 ** _O_**

The boat sailed on for another hour before reaching a dock. Luna and Astrid heard the men up top stomping around. "I hope that we didn't get them on a bad day," Astrid whispered to Luna.

" _Atac de dragon!_ " Multiple whistles were heard and the boat rocked as the sound of explosions filled the girls ears. {Dragon attack!}

"Dragon attack?" Luna listened more carefully, "Wait...those whistles..."

Another explosion rocked the boat; loosening the muzzle on Tracker. She positioned her head directly behind her Rider and fired a small flame. The fire burned away the rope that tied her. Then Tracker repostioned and burned away the rope that tied Astrid. The girls jumped up. "Alright, I don't know what's going on, but let's find the keys, free our dragons, then get the heck out here!"

"Best plan I've heard all day!" Astrid and Luna ran for the door. They rammed the door open, but stopped dead in their tracks; stunned by what they saw. The Roman village they had been taken to was under dragon attack; by Night Furies!

"Holy..." Astrid watched as the dragons burned down the buildings and dodge nets.

"I've...never seen so many...t-there must be hundreds of Night Furies..." Luna just stared at the chaos before her.

And then, amidst the fire and smoke, a loud, earth shaking roar caught everyone's attention. "La Reaper's moarte! Uite!" {The Reaper's Death! Look out!"}

A giant of a shadow flicked across the village. The people who where fighting the Night Furies quickly scattered. Luna and Astrid heard the beat of giant wings as... _something_ flew through the sky. And then the smoke and clouds were disturbed; revealing a massive white dragon. It was monstrously huge; probably the same size as the Red Death. It's tail was identical to a Night Fury's but also looked to have the same spines that a Deadly Nadder has on their tail, it's double wings looked to be a mix between the wings of a Stormcutter and a Singetail's, large tusks protruded from the top back of it's massive jaws. Tanish-brown horns sprouted from it's blunt nose and stretched over it's head and stopped at a sharp point near the base of it's plate-like ears. It's sharp green eyes were slit with with anger as green gas spilled out it's mouth; revealing jagged and sharp fangs. It's tail swished side to side; generating electricity.

"What...is..that?" Luna gasped.

"I THOUGHT YOUR PEOPLE KNEW EVERYTHING ABOUT EVERY DRAGON SPECIES!?" Astrid screamed.

The dragon threw up it's forearms, gave out a loud roar, then released it's fire upon the defenseless village. Someone somewhere in the village screamed in terror, " _La Reaper's moarte!_ _La Reaper's moarte!_ " {The Reaper's Death! The Reaper's Death!}

 ** _O_**

"Whoa Toothless!" Hiccup tried to regain control of his dragon, "What about Luna and Astrid!?" Toothless stopped; thick smoke circled around them. ' ** _I swore it came from around here_** ,' Toothless looked around; completely ignoring Hiccup. A low buzz slithered out of the smoke and into Toothless' head. It slowly forced itself on Toothless' brain, but he easily shook it off. His mind immediately went to Bewilderbeast as he saw a large shadow flying towards them. Everyone of his red flags went up; he bared his teeth.

Everything went quiet just before a massive white dragon exploded from the smoke and halted in front of Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup stared up at the giant beast; any ability to talk left him. The dragon glared at Toothless and Toothless glared at it. Teh buzzing sounds grew louder as the dragon's eyes fluctuated in a similar manor that the Bewilderbeast did when it was trying to control a dragon.

The two dragons roared and snarled at each other as an internal fight for dominance raged between them. Both were Alphas, but which one would submit? Suddenly a large mass of black dragons appeared from behind the dragon. It was a horde of hundreds of Night Furies. They circled around Hiccup, Toothless, and the massive dragon; cutting off any escape route. Hiccup's head turned this way and that as he tried to follow the Night Furies. Both his heart and his mind was racing as he had no idea on what was going on.

' _ **Make red your claws with human blood...'**_ a dark, angry, female voice growled, **_'_** _ **Obliterate the human filth!'**_

Hiccup stared up at the dragon. It was only in the last second that he heard the all to familiar whistle of a Plasma Blast. One of the Night Furies that was circling him fired and, before he could react, Hiccup was knocked off the saddle. "Toothless!" Hiccup found his voice again.

Toothless, however, was still fighting the other dragon's control; and didn't notice that Hiccup had been knocked off until he began to fall. Btu he didn't fall far before two Night Furies grabbed him. He struggled against them, but stopped when the influence of the white dragon pushed on his mind. ** _'_ _Hic...Hiccup...'_**

 _ **'All humans must suffer the consequences!'**_ the white dragon snarled, _**'They will pay for what they did!'**_

Hiccup fell until he crashed into the water. Just as he broke the surface the massive white dragon tilted her head back and let out a loud roar that sounded slightly similar to a Bewilderbeast's roar. The front of her throat glowed icy blue; and she released a flood of cold water at the waters surface. Hiccup quickly swam for his life and climbed onto a nearby sea surface of the water froze as the white dragon's ice cold attack made contact; just like that of a Bewilderbeast!Then about ten of the Night Furies that were circling began to dive bomb the ice; blasting at without thought. They were trying to kill him.

The Night Furies blasted away for nearly twenty minutes. Hiccup, meanwhile, could only hold onto the sea stack; his mind to panicked to come up with a plan of escape. He looked up and saw the blue light on the front of the white dragon's throat slowly fade away. Then it began to glow red. Steam came from her nose and mouth. She opened her mouth wide and fired her tornado shaped fire.

"Fire _and_ ice!?" Hiccup scrambled to get out the way, "Just what is this dragon!?"

 ** _O_**

"Hiccup!" Halvard shouted.

 _ **'Toothless!'** _ Aircutter looked around.

"Where in the world did they flew off to so fast?" Halvard grew concerned. Not long ago he heard multiple roars from a very, very big dragon.

As they flew a buzzing sound came to Aircutter. He jolted when it pushed on his mind, but then it stopped. **_'What the?'_**

"What is it Aircutter?"

 ** _'...It was as if a dragon was trying to force it's will on me; like a Bewilderbeast...but then a female voice said to me 'You are kin to me, but I don't need you.' '_ ** Aircutter looked up at his Rider; confused.

"Odd," Halvard looked puzzled, "It must have come from a dragon, but I've never heard of a dragon talking about kin."

They hovered there for a few minutes until a smell drifted to them; smoke. **_'Over there!'_ ** Aircutter spotted a large fire burning not far form them.

"Let's go!"

 _ **O**_

Hiccup hugged the sea stack until the onslaught was over. The white dragon looked down at the water. She then snorted and flew forward; assuming that Hiccup was dead. The horde of Night Furies followed her. Hiccup looked up and saw Toothless being dangled in between the claws of the two Night Furies. The white dragon had stopped her influence...

 _...for now._

Hiccup wanted to shout up to Toothless, but stopped himself. He tried to understand what had happened, but none of it was making sense. What sort of dragon was that? It looked like it was a mix of a whole bunch of other species. Hiccup carefully stepped out onto the broken pieces of ice. It was then that he caught the scent of smoke. He looked around and saw a huge fire off from where the white dragon had come from. Maybe they are people there?

Hiccup dove into the now cold water and saw as quickly as he could. After ten minutes he reached the shore then traveled through the forest. He came out of the forest to see a village; partly on fire.

"Hiccup!"

"Astrid!?" Hiccup looked around. Then he saw both Luna and Hiccup at the man made docks that sat at a large river. Hiccup ran towards them, but before he could get close a group of armed Roman men surrounded him. Not wanting to start a fight Hiccup threw his arms up in surrender. Luna and Astrid did the same.

" _Cine esti?_ " one of the men asked.

"He asked "who are you?" Luna translated.

"Uh, I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third," Hiccup introduced himself, "And those women there are my friends."

Luna translated what Hiccup said. Which was met with an angered, " _Sunteţi prieteni cu foc-aerisitoarele!? Arestarea lui!_ " {You are friends with the fire-breathers!? Arrest him!}

Men quickly, and roughly, tied Hiccup's hands behind his back. "Wait! Wait! Hiccup pleaded.

" _Aşteptaţi! Aşteptaţi!_ " Luna translated.

"Y-Your village," Hiccup'd mind raced, "It was attacked, right? By a group of black dragons that were lead by a giant white one?"

Luna translated. One of the men stepped forward, " _Care este dreapta. De unde stii?_ "

" "How do you know that?" "

"I ran into them on the way here," Hiccup explained, "She took my dragon and tried to kill me."

Luna translated again. Some of the men gasped, but they all looked shocked. The same man spoke again, " _Puteţi vorbi cu ei?_ "

" "You can speak to them?" "

"Yes, W-We all can!" Hiccup noted Astrid and Luna, "Our villages have peace with the dragons."

Luna translated what Hiccup said ad the men began to murmur among themselves. Just then a large dragon flew out of the forest; it was Halvard and Aircutter. The men jumped and aimed their weapons.

"Daddy!" Luna smiled, " _Aşteptaţi! Aşteptaţi! Aceasta este tatăl meu! El poate vorbi cu dragoni precum!_ " { Wait! Wait! This is my father! He can speak to dragons as well!}

"Luna!" Halvard jumped off his dragon.

"Dad don't do anything!" Luna begged her father.

The Roman men chattered to themselves before reaching a agreement. The same man stepped forward again, "Ne va permite să trăiesc, dacă, puteţi opri aceste atacuri de dragon."

"They'll only let us go if we fix their dragon problem," Luna informed Hiccup.

"Well, I don't think we'll be able to fix it standing here, "Hiccup picked his words carefully, "Why don't we...uh...sit down. In your, uh, what's left of your village."

Luna translated and they talked. Then the man turned back, " _Fin. Lasa sa plece._ " Then he turned to one of his comrades, " _Treceţi Celsus informează că avem o soluţie la problema noastra._ " {Fine. Let them go. Go inform Celsus that we have a solution to our problem.}

Hiccup, Luna, and Astrid were freed. Astrid ran over and hugged Hiccup; thankful to see him again.

" _Vino!ne va duce la cap de mica noastra sat,_ " the man said as they started for the village. But then he stopped and turned to Halvard, " _Dar fiara va rămâne aici!_ " {Come! We will take you to the head of our small village. But your beast stays here!}

Halvard turned to Aircutter, "Go back to the village; both our and Hiccup's and tell them what is going on."

 _ **'Are you sure that I should leave you here!?'**_

"We'll be fine," Halvard half promised.

Aircutter groaned before turned around and flying off. Hiccup, Astrid, Luna, and Halvard then followed the Roman men to the village.

* * *

 _Now before you guys scream "THAT DRAGON IS OP AS FUCK!" let me explain that who and what she is will be explained in a later chapter. You'll see_ _that she isn't as OP as she first seems. Also, this dragon, The Reaper's Death, and Luna are the same being, technically. If you've read some of my older stories you'll notice that The Reaper's Death is the same dragon that was in my scrapped story "HTTYD: The Noble's Secret". I'm a fan of an old anime called "Bakugan". My favorite Bakugan is Haos Lumagrowl. And over the years as I grew more and more into HTTYD my mind morphed him into the dragon seen in this chapter and in "Noble's Secret". The only change I made was making her the same size as the Red Death. I gave this dragon the name Luna, but never gave her species a name until now. If you've read my complete Attack on Titan story called "Attack on Titan: A Hero's Return" you'll see that I put in a character named Luna. That Luna is the human version of my OC here; the same goes as for the Luna I introduced in this story. But for the sake of this story they are separate beings. Does this make any sense?_

 _Anyways, this chapter ended up being longer than I thought. I hope you enjoyed it! Expect a third chapter this Saturday! If my internet doesn't fuck up I'll get to go back to the schedule!_


	10. To the Beast's Lair

_Please leave a review! If you haven't noticed I've changed the cover image of this story. I don't own the image, but I thought that it would fit this story well. I've also changed the cover images to the other stories (Scars, Broken, and Mistake). So check them out and tell me what you think of the new images (I don't own them). **Also,**_ ** _I feel like I should write one more story. Earlier this week I finished all of the chapters for this story. I like how I ended it, but I felt like that wasn't a proper final ending to this series (you'll see what I mean). I've already written the first two chapters of the story so...it's a thing!" How to Train Your Dragon: A New Dawn"! Can't quit give you the summary just yet; it'll ruin Change._**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: To the Beast's Lair**

* * *

The Roman men brought Hiccup and the others into what remained of their village; the fire that had burned most of it away had finally been put out. As they passed by the destroyed buildings the villagers looked at them; more so glared at them. "Um, why do your fellow villagers look like they want to kill us?" Hiccup asked.

" _D_ _e ce colegii de sateni arata ca vor sa ne omoare_?" Luna translated.

" _Satul nostru a fost jefuit de unde provin vikingii de câteva ori_ ," the man explained, " _Nu ţineţi cont de de dragon ai nevoie de a se concentra pe situatia noastra._ " {Our village has been plundered by Vikings a few times. Ignore dragon lovers need to focus on our situation.}

" _Nici de triburile noastre sunt de spolierea tip_ ," Luna tried to explain to him, " _Poporul meu mai ales nu sunt complet Viking._ " {Neither of our tribes are the plundering type. My people especially are not fully Viking.}

" _Linişte!_ " the man stopped in front of a somewhat intact building, " _Suntem aici_." {Quiet! We are here.} He pulled open the door and motioned for them to enter. As they did Hiccup and the others noticed that it looked like a Meeting Hall, what was left of one. In front of them was a long wooden table. At the end of the table was a large man dressed in Roman armor. He was looking at map. " _Celsus, d_ _omnule!_ " the man made a motion to his friends and they forced Hiccup and the others to their knees, " _Sa-ti aduc vikingilor care poate vorbi cu dragoni_." {Celsus, sir! I bring you Vikings who can speak with the dragons.}

Celsus looked at the man, an angry scowl on his face. " _Gaius_ ," Celsus stood, " _Eu nu am timp pentru prostie bancuri! Animalele astea nu vorbesc! Şi cum îndrăzneşti să aduceţi vikingilor în satul meu!"_ {I do not have time for your silly jokes! Those beasts do not talk! And how dare you bring Vikings into my village!}

"Doesn't sound like this is going well," Hiccup whispered to Luna.

"It isn't," Luna confirmed.

"Luna," Hiccup eyed the two men who carried away in a small argument, "Tell them that I've trained a Night Fury."

"Okay," Luna cleared her throat and cut in, " _Acest om de lângă mine a pregatit unul dintre dragoni negru ca atacurile satul dvs_."

The two men looked at her; surprised to hear her so blatantly. " _Indraznesti sa vorbeasca limba la noi femeie_!" Celsus growled at her. {You dare speak your tongue to us woman!}

"Luna," Halvard scooted closer to his daughter.

"I'm fine," she told him, " _Este adevarat! Nu numai că, dar a încheiat un an de trei sute de război între oameni şi dragoni_." {It is true! Not only that, but he also ended a three hundred year war between his people and dragons.}

" _Ce este acest "quot noapte de furie"_?" Celsus asked. {What is this "Night Fury"?}

" _O noapte de furie este numele pe care am dat la Dragonul Negru care vă atacă sat_ ," Luna told him. {A Night Fury is the name we have given to the black dragon that attacks your village.}

" _Dacă da apoi ne arata ca acest dragon,_ " Celsus demanded.

Luna turned to Hiccup, "Uh, he said to show him Toothless."

"Uh...that might be hard to do," Hiccup chuckled.

"Why?" Luna asked.

"Remember when I said that I ran into the dragon that burned their village?" Hiccup reminded her.

"Yeah?"

"She, well, took Toothless," Hiccup explained.

"Wonderful," Luna turned back to Celsus, " _Balaurul ca atacurile satul dvs, Reaper's moartea, isi lua dragon înainte de a veni aici._ "

" _O intrerupi, suficient de acest lucru!_ " Celsus roared, " _Le ucide acum!_ " {Argh, enough of this! Kill them now!}

" _Nu! Nu! Aşteptaţi!_ ," Luna begged, " _L-sa mergem unde Reaper's moarte vieti. Am'll aduce inapoi dragonul lui şi arată că ne spun adevarul! Vă rugăm, domnule!_ " { No! No! Wait! L-Let us go where The Reaper's Death lives. We'll bring back his dragon and show you that we speak the truth! Please, sir!}

Celsus glared at Luna. " _Satul nostru nu este la indemana't nu atacuri_ ," he informed her, " _Multe vieti au fost pierdute la fiara. De ce ar trebui să am încredere în cuvintele tale?_ "{Our village isn't the only one it attacks. Many lives have been lost to this beast. Why should I trust your words?}

" _Deoarece aceasta poate fi singura ta sansa de a termina de singe si salva sute de vieti_ ," Luna said, " _Cred despre el; un grup de oameni veniti aici spune ca pot vorbi cu dragoni. Ce sansa de care se întâmplă?_ " {Because this may be your only chance to end the bloodshed and save hundreds of about it; a group of people come here saying that they can speak to dragons. What are the chances of that happening?}

Celsus thought this over; it could really be his only chance. " _Fin_ ," he agreed, " _Unii dintre oamenii mei vor merge cu tine doar te tin de la dragonul lui aici; dar dacă ne atace cu ea atunci'll toate fi ucise pe loc_." {Fine. Some of my men will go with you just keep you from running his dragon here; but if you attack us with it then you'll all be killed on the spot.}

" _Vă mulţumim_ ," Luna sighed. {Thank you.}

"Do I dare ask how that went?" Astrid wondered.

"He will let us go to where The reaper's Death lives and get Toothless back," Luna explained, "When we do Hiccup will get to show that he has trained a Night Fury. But if we attack them they'll kill us."

"What reason do we have to attack them?" Halvard asked.

"Where does this...Reaper's Death live anyways?" Hiccup asked.

" _De unde are Reaper's moarte live?_ " Luna asked Celsus.

" _Pe o insula nu departe de aici_ ," Celsus told her, " _Veţi fi luate de acolo cu barca. Există o mare munte pe care insula. Vom presupune că el trăieşte în interior cu negru cu dragoni_." {On an island not far from here. You will be taken there by boat. There is a large mountain on that island. We assume that it lives inside it with the black dragons.}

"It lives on an island not far from here," Luna explained to them.

"Alright," Hiccup sighed, "From what I've already seen I can tell that this won't be easy, but we need to try." The men pulled Hiccup and the others up off the floor.

" _Menţineţi-o!_ " Celsus held up a hand, " _Nu toate va merge. Doar baiatul care pretinde a fi antrenat de o fata cu parul negru va merge. Celelalte două vor rămâne aici_!"

"Looks like just me and you are allowed to go Hiccup," Luna said, "My dad and Astrid have to stay here."

"I'm getting tired of be separated from you," Astrid frowned.

"I'll be okay," Hiccup promised, "I trained Drago's Bewilderbeast...I can train this one too."

"That does not make me feel better," Astrid held his hand. Hiccup gave her a heart warming smile. Astrid knew that smile; she's seen it hundreds of times before. He would always give her that smile when he about to do something life- threatening. Astrid has secretly grown to hate that smile.

The Roman men lead Hiccup and Luna out of the building. "Be careful," Astrid whispered to Hiccup.

 _ **O**_

Hiccup and Luna stood at the deck of a Roman fishing boat. They had sailed for about thirty minutes now; the Roman crew kept a sharp eye on them. Hiccup walked over to Luna; who stood alone at the front of the boat. "I'm sorry," she said as he walked up.

"For what?" he asked.

"For getting you and Astrid caught up in this," Luna sighed.

"It's not your fault," Hiccup told her.

"Hiccup," Luna looked at him, "What if we can't do this? My people have _never_ seen a dragon anything like this."

"We just have to try," Hiccup placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "We just have to be brave."

"Is that the type of mind set you need to be Chief?" she asked, "You know sometimes I wish that I wasn't the first born of my family. I don't know if I can be Chief."

"I thought the same way," Hiccup looked out to the sea, "But I learned that sometimes you just have to grab life by the reins and hold on. It's like riding a dragon. At first you'll feel like your going to drop dead from the stress and unfamiliar territory, but soon you'll get the hang of it."

Luna smiled, "I'm finding it hard to believe that I'm older than you."

Hiccup chuckled, "Yeah well..."

Luna stared at the wooden floor, "Uh, Hiccup...there is something I need to tell you; about Raven and her eggs."

"What?" Hiccup looked at her, concerned.

" _Suntem aici!_ " {We are here!}

Hiccup and Luna looked ahead. A large island appeared before them. "That is quit the mountain," Hiccup stared up at the huge mountain.

"He said that it might live inside a cave system inside the mountain," Luna told him, "I hope it's not as big as the mountain."

"Yeah well...big dragon," Hiccup readied himself for what was to come, "means big home to live in." He turned to look at her, "You ready?"

Luna took a deep breath, "Yeah."


	11. What Happened Here A Thousand Years Ago

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: What Happened Here; a Thousand Years Ago**

* * *

Hiccup, Luna, and three Roman men stepped through the dark cave system quietly. "Wait...I hear someone," Hiccup whispered. Luna quietly translated to the men. They crouched then stepped closer to the light of an opening. Hiccup slightly poked his head through and saw a massive room filled with Night Furies. In the center of them was The Reaper's Death. Hiccup and the others quietly scooted in and hit behind rocks. They peeked their heads over and listened.

 _ **'Why do you side with the humans!?"** _ The Reaper's Death asked. Hiccup tried to see who she was talking to; but the mass of wild Night Furies blocked any view. _**'You were injured by a human!'**_

 _ **'But that human spared me,'**_ Toothless responded to her.

Hiccup gasped, "Too-"

Luna had quickly covered his mouth; reminding him to be quiet and not blow their cover.

 ** _'A human spared my life as well,'_ ** The Reaper's Death growled impatiently, _**'It makes no difference!'**_

 _ **'It makes all the difference!'**_ Toothless pleaded, _**'It means that they have compassion!It means-'**_

' _ **SILENCE!'**_ The Reaper's Death slammed her tail on the ground; making the wild Night Furies jump. ' ** _It means that they are weak! Dammed to be nothing but a slave to someone else! To...To...'_**

It was only for a moment, but Toothless saw tears form in her eyes before being batted away. **_'Did...you once have a human?'_ ** he asked, **_'Did something happen to them?'_**

 _ **'I SAID SILENCE!'**_ The Reaper's Death threw her forearm up; intending to strike.

"No!" Hiccup jumped up.

"Hiccup! Wait!" But Hiccup was up and over the rocks before she could grab him.

Hiccup practically bulldozed his way through the horde of wild Night Furies; they barely had time to react to him before he was already gone. Hiccup jumped in between Toothless and The Reaper's Death; an arm around Toothless and the other outstretched towards the white dragon.

The Reaper's Death suddenly halted her assault; the sudden anger left her. One of the wild Night Furies roared and charged a blast and aimed it at Hiccup. _**'Stop!'**_ She ordered the dragon; and it stopped it's blast.

Hiccup, who had closed his eyes and bent his head down towards Toothless, looked up; confused.

The Reaper's Death sat her paw down, _**'That position...Where did you learn it?'**_

Hiccup looked to his outstretched hand, _position?_ "Uh, it was instinctive. T-To protect Toothless."

'Instinctive?' she cocked her head, **_'So, you are his Rider?'_**

Hiccup pulled his hand back and glanced around at the wild Night Furies who where all staring at him, "Uh, y-yes. I-I shot him down, but I couldn't bring myself to kill him."

The Reaper's Death eyes widened in surprise, ' ** _My Rider did the same.'_**

Hiccup looked over to Luna; who, in turn, gave him a "What in the Hell are doing!?" look.

 _ **'He had been kicked out of his tribe,'** _ Hiccup turned his attention back to the massive dragon in front of him, _**'He wanted to prove himself to the Tribe; to be let back in. But when he looked at me; he changed his mind. That position you made; it is a sign of trust in the dragon world. After he followed me around for a few days he gave me his trust.'**_

"And?"

 _ **'...I accepted it,'**_ The Reaper's Death remembered fondly, _**'We spent the next fifty human years together. His name was**_ **Horrendous Haddock the Second.'**

"It was...," Hiccup and Toothless looked at each other; stunned by the consequence, "My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third."

 _ **'It is!'** _ The Reaper's Death's ears perked up, _**'Wait...'**_ She bent down and took a closer look at Hiccup. **_'You...look very much like him.'_**

"I do?" Hiccup looked into The Reaper's Death's eyes. They were as green as the grass and the trees outside. Hiccup reached out his hand; wanting to form a bond.

The Reaper's Death looked at the hand. She wanted to accept it;like she had so long ago. But instead she turned away. **_'I'd rather not have my heart broken again,' she groaned._**

Hiccup pulled his hand back then looked at Luna, "Um, not to change the subject," He looked back at the white dragon,"but, could you tell me why you and the...uh...horde of Night Furies are attacking human villages?"

 _ **'Because these humans took away their summer home!'**_ The Reaper's Death growled. She looked back at him and slammed her tail down in rage, **_'And they took away my only family!'_** She looked at Hiccup and Toothless. **_'Leave this place Hiccup Haddock...'_ ** she ordered them, _**'And take your useless Night Fury too...'**_

Hiccup looked at The Reaper's Death; he felt pity for her broken heart. He wanted to say something, but the conversation was over. So he did as he was told and started to walk out; the wild Night Furies parted to make a path. Then Hiccup and the others then left the mountain.


	12. Let Me Show You

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve:** **Let Me Show You**

* * *

Halvard and Astrid waited impatiently at the docks of the small Roman village. Their eyes were fixated on the sky. They stood there for sixty minutes until they saw the familiar black dot flying towards them. They smiled in relief as Hiccup and Luna flew in with the boat not far behind them.

" _Este negru cu diavolul!_ ," someone shouted in disbelief, " _Spune Celsus! Ei spun adevarul!_ " {It is the black devil! Tell Celsus! They speak the truth!}

"Now, Toothless," Hiccup patted his uneasy dragon, "We need to convince these guys that we're friends. Don't scare them."

 ** _'Alright,'_** Toothless agreed, **_'Just don't have me do to much. That Reaper's Death dragon took a lot out of me.'_** Toothless looked back at Hiccup, ' ** _She's holding in a lot of hate. I could feel it.'_**

They landed and Hiccup and Luna slid off of Toothless. The villagers, mainly the women and children, backed up; their eyes on Toothless. Astrid ran over and nearly knocked over Hiccup. "Oh thank Thor," she cried, "I was starting to worry."

"Yeah well," Hiccup accepted her hug, "I think I might know what's going on here with that dragon."

"Poor thing," Halvard heard his daughter say quietly. Hiccup looked to Luna; he gave her a look that told her that he was ready. " _Oamenii!_ ," she called out to them, " _Acest dragon vezi aici este o noapte de furie. Specia de dragon care a atacat satul dumneavoastră pentru cât timp nu a fost aici._ " {People! This dragon you see here is a Night Fury. The species of dragon that has attacked your village for as long as it has been here}

 _ **'My species has done what?'**_ Toothless cocked his head in surprise.

"D _ar te asigur,_ " Luna continued, " _Ca cea de aici ar fi visul de a te rani. Oricine doreste sa pas înainte de a-l?_ " {But I assure you that this one here would dream of hurting you. Anyone willing to step forward to touch him?}

The villagers all looked at each other; wondering who would dare walk up to the dragon that had killed so many of their friends and family. After a few minutes of silence a young boy stepped up; he looked to be about seven years old. He brushed away his brunette hair out of his eyes and slowly walked forward. He kept eye contact with Toothless; his brown eyes stared into Toothless' greenish-yellow eyes. He stopped just before the dragon and stood there; hesitant to reach up and touch Toothless.

"It's okay," Hiccup reassured him, "Just hole your hand out."

" _Acesta's bine. Doar ţineţi mâna_ ," Luna translated.

The boy sheepishly stretched out his hand. He didn't dare look away from the Night Fury. Toothless purred and looked at the hand. His mind went back to that day; so long ago it felt; when Hiccup first stretched out his hand. Despite the chill in the air Toothless could feel the warmth of that day; the day his life changed for the better. Instinctively, he closed his eyes and touched the boy's hand with his snout and crooned.

Any nervousness and uneasiness left the boy. He felt the warm scales of the dragon. The boy smiled; and Toothless opened his eyes. They weren't slit with anger like the ones the boy saw before; they docile and gentle. " _Astfel destul de ochii verzi..._ " the boy said. {Such pretty green eyes...}

 _ **'Thank you,'**_ Toothless smiled.

The boy jumped back. " _Ea vorbea_!" he shouted in disbelief, " _Ea vorbea_!" {It spoke!}

" _Acesta's pentru că ai fost bun cu el_ ," Luna explained to him, " _Acesta's pentru că a venit la el cu pace şi încredere_." {It's because you were kind to him. It's because you came to him with peace and trust.}

" _Cum se poate intelege ce am'm?_ " the boy asked. {How can he understand what I'm saying?}

 ** _'When a bond is formed,'_** Toothless explained, **_'No language can come between it.'_**

The boy smiled even more. " _Pot vorbi cu dragoni!_ " the boy exclaimed with joy, " _Pot vorbi cu dragoni!_ " {I can speak to dragons!}

The other villagers stood there in shock; some where unsure on what the boy was saying so they too stepped up and placed a hand on Toothless' snout. When they heard the Night Fury's voice they shouted, " _Pot vorbi cu dragoni!_ ". This went on for ten minutes before, from the village, Celsus shouted, " _Ce este acest galagie!? Ce se intampla_?!' {What is this racket!? What is going on!?}

He forced his way through the crowd until he came upon Toothless. Instinctively he jumped back, sword in hand. But one of the villagers grabbed his arm and said, " _Aceasta este dragonul de bărbat. El nu va face rău._ " {This is the mans dragon. He will not harm you.}

Celsus stared unsure at Toothless. He lowered his sword and slowly walked up to Toothless.

' _ **Uh...this guy stinks of dragon blood,**_ ' Toothless told Hiccup.

"Ignore it," Hiccup said, "We need him to understand the most out of anyone here." The crowd had gone silent.

As Celsus grew closer Toothless lowered his head; the stench of old dragon blood burned his nose. He didn't want to trust this man, but he knew that he had to, for Hiccups sake. Celsus stopped in front of Toothless, who looked at him. Toothless slightly cocked his head and purred softly. Celsus studied Toothless. He was bigger than the Night Furies that attacked the village. Celsus looked at Hiccup; amazed that someone of his age could tame a beast of this size. He looked back at Toothless then, slowly, began to raise his hand. Toothless tensed up a bit.

Celsus held out his hand; waiting for Toothless. Toothless looked at the hand. It was filthy; it smelt of hot metal work and dragon blood. This was a hand that Toothless would naturally never trust, but when he looked up at Celsus' eyes he saw a look of trust. A look that told him that this man was scared out his mind, but willing to trust a dragon he didn't know. With a little hesitation, Toothless touched Celsus' hand; accepting the trust.

Celsus stood there in amazement; this was not the dragon species that burned down his house multiple times, it was completely different. Celsus removed his hand and he and Toothless looked at Hiccup; who smiled happily. Celsus then shook off the amazement of the moment. " _Ati invatat ceva despre ce Reaper's moarte ne ataca si alte sate_?" he asked with his stern voice. {Did you learn anything about why The Reaper's Death attacks us and other villages?}

"He wants to know if we discovered why The Reaper's Death attacks them," Luna told Hiccup.

"Actually, I think I have," Hiccup looked at Celsus, "I believe that your village and the others are simply the receiving end of her grief. She had a Rider once, long ago, and something happened to him. It sounds like something very bad, and she's taking her anger out the nearby villages."

Luna translated what Hiccup said and Celsus took it in. " **Stii numele conducătorului ei**?" {Do you know the name of her Rider?}

" _Este Hiccup Horrendous Haddock_ _Al doilea_ ," Lnua told them. {It is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Second.}

Celsus thought for a moment. " _Nr._ ," he shook his head, " _Nu am auzit de acest nume înainte de a_." {No. I have never heard of that name before.}

"He's never heard of Hiccup the Second," Luna told Hiccup.

"Well he must have lived here at some point," Astrid theorized, "There might be records of him somewhere. Did the dragon ever say what nationality he was?"

"No," Hiccup shook his head, "She didn't."

"The name doesn't sound familiar to me," Halvard didn't recall it.

 ** _'The Second?'_** Toothless thought out loud, _**'Well...what if he was a Viking?'**_

"You think he was?" Hiccup asked.

 _ **'It's just a thought,'**_ Toothless sat down, ' ** _I mean, your Hiccup the "Third". Don't Vikings usually name their children after famous Vikings? There might be a chance that he was lost to history.'_**

"You could be right Toothless," it made sense to Hiccup. He looked at Celsus. "Let us leave," he asked, "We need to return to my village and try to find any records of her Rider and find out what happened to him. You have the promise of a Viking Chief that we will return. I could never just leave a dragon like that."

Luna translated to Celsus, who agreed to let them leave. Tracker and Stormy were released and they ran over to their Riders; overjoyed to see them. The Riders climbed onto the backs of their dragons and ask Halvard climbed onto Tracker Hiccup turned and looked at Luna. "Well," he sighed, "At least we now know what happened to the Night Fury species."

"It wasn't what I was expecting at all," Luna admitted.

The three dragons took off and flew away from the Roman village. Only two thoughts were in their heads; Who was Hiccup the Second? And what happened to him?


	13. What Happened to Hiccup the Second?

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: What Happened to Hiccup the Second?**

* * *

Astrids mother paced back and forth; she looked up at sky multiple times. "You know," Valka said to her, "Pacing back and forth isn't going to bring them back any faster."

"This is my daughter we're talking about!" Astrid's mother stopped and looked at Valka, "I know he said not to worry, but how can I not!?"

"Well, she's my future daughter-in-law," Valka reminded the worry mother, "But both of our children are all grown up so we need to trust that they can handle situations on their own."

Astrid's mother sighed, "I know, your right. It's just ever since Aircutter told us what was going on my mind has been imagining the worst situations."

Valka walked up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I think that's natural for a loving parent," she chuckled.

"Hey look! It's Hiccup!"

Astrid's mother spun around fast;her heart leaped with joy as she spotted Toothless, Stormy, and Tracker. She ran over there with speed that she never knew that she had. "Oh my baby!" she bear hugged Astrid the second she go off her dragon, "I thought that I'd never see you again!"

"Mom!" Astrid chuckled, "Stop calling me 'baby'." Astrid wormed her way out of the hug, "I'm an adult."

Hiccup smiled at the happy reunion. "It's not over just yet," he slide off of Toothless, "I need to send out a Terror Mail to every village."

"Why?" Valka asked.

Hiccup tried to find the words, "Well...let's just say..."

"We figured out where all of the Night Furies went," Luna said for him.

 ** _O_**

Hours went by; the sun was almost setting. Hiccup, Astrid, Valka, Gobber, Luna, and Halvard dug through the dusty records of Berk; hoping to find something about Hiccup the Second. A Terror Mail would come in every now and then, but only to say that the other tribes had checked and found nothing about man. It was starting to look as if Berk would met the same thing. After checking the same file again Hiccup threw it to ground; frustrated and tired. "Something about him has to be somewhere!" he groaned.

Valka cleaned up a messed up pile of papers and sat them on a table. "Maybe...he wasn't a Viking?" she suggested to him.

Hiccup leaned against a large bookshelf and slid down. "But he has to be somewhere," he said for the tenth time, "I can't just leave those villages to be attacked."

As Valka and Hiccup talked a green Terrible Terror flew in; neatly folded papers and a small notebook were tied to his leg. The dragon landed on Fishlegs' arm and he pulled the papers form the rope. He read them. "Here he is!" Fishlegs gasped.

"Really!?" Hiccup jumped up and ran over to Fishlegs. The others gathered around him.

"It turns out that Hiccup the Second was Meathead," Fishlegs read the paper to everyone, "A thousand years ago they had a custom in which if anyone showed any kind of weakness they would be kicked from Tribe."

"That's terrible," Valka said.

"There isn't anything here that says why he was kicked from the Tribe," Fishlegs read on, "But it looked like he was only fifteen years old."

"The same age as when I bonded with Toothless," Hiccup was amazed.

Fishlegs opened the notebook, "Wow. For being a thousand years old this thing is so well preserved! I can still read the words!"

"What do the words say?" Astrid asked.

"My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Second," Fishlegs read, "I am fifteen years old, and I have just been kicked from my Tribe. They said that I was weak; but that's okay. I'll prove them wrong. I will show them how strong I really I am! I will do what nobody else in the entire Archipelago has ever done! I will tame a fire breathing beast that rules the skies! And if I couldn't do that; then I'd kill one and bring its head back to them! At least...that's what I thought at first."

Hiccup stared at the notebook. "K-Keep going," he told Fishlegs.

"The first few days in the wild were rough," Fishlegs continued, "It seemed like every animal wanted to kill me; Boars, Snakes, Eels, an, of course, Dragons. Every day I would get chased by one. I was chased by bird-like one that has spikes on it's tail, I was chased by the two headed one that breaths gas, I was chased by the one that likes to set itself on fire, and I was even chased by flock of those little green ones, the ones that yip and yap all day long. Don't ever give those one of those food! I learned that the hard way...

"There were many times in which I thought that I was going to die. That this was it. But somehow, I would always manage to get out. And then one day my life changed forever. The day I met her...It was a normal day; catch some food, get chased by a dragon, loose said food; you know; the usual. I was walking through the forest when the ground beneath me gave out and I fell. I wasn't badly hurt, just some bumps and scratches. But when I looked up I saw that climbing out was going to be hard. I tried and tried, but no luck. So I sat there; waiting. Waiting for what? I don't know. I just sat there.

"As the hours came and gone and the sun started to go down I thought that I would never get out of this hole. But then I heard something. Footsteps, loud ones. It sounded like a dragon. I thought "Oh boy! So this is how it ends?". So I sat there and waited for the dragon to come and kill me. When the dragon popped it's head over the side I gasped. I had never seen a dragon like this before. It looked to be the same size as the one that sets itself on fired...but...still. It was white and had blunt nose. A horn grew out from that nose and went up over it's head. It looked at me with it's big green eyes. Those were the most beautiful eyes I've eve seen in my life.

"The dragon crooned and cocked it's head; as if it was asking "How in the world did you get down there boy?". Then the dragon backed away and I assumed that it was leaving. But, to my surprise, it let it's tail down into the hole. It was helping me! I was hesitant at first; the dragons tail was covered in sharp looking spikes. But I climbed up the tail and the dragon lifted me up and sat me on the ground. Now that I saw the whole dragon I could tell that it was very beautiful; the fur-like scales, the double set of wings, the tusks. It took me a bit to realize that the dragon was staring at me. I told it that I was fine and thanked it for helping me.

"The dragon then snorted and started walking away. I didn't want it to leave so I followed it. Eventually it grew annoyed and tried to loose me, but somehow I would always find it again. I followed it for days; until it came upon a small pond. It flew up and landed on a large rock formation. It laid it's head down, to sleep. I sat down and waited for it wake up. A thought came to my head, _This is it! This is my chance! I could kill this dragon instead of taming it! That'll show them!_ I started to grab the knife I had with me, but then...I stopped. I shook that thought away; _I...I can't do that!_ I couldn't tell why; but something told me that I as meant to meet this dragon. After the sun went down I tried to catch some fish from the pond. It wasn't going well. My splashing must have awoke the dragon; because it came down from the rock, stuck it's head under the water and brought up two squirming fish.

"It dropped them on my lap. I looked up at it and it motioned towards the fish; as if it was telling me to eat them. I looked back at the fish. "Uh, I usually eat cook food," I told it. And to my amazement the dragon understood me! It took the fish by it's mouth. The dragon held it's head up and cooked the fish with it's fire. I noted how the front of it's throat lit up red when it did. It dropped the fish back in my lap. I thanked it. As I ate the fish the dragon walked away. It lit the ground on fire, walked in a circle, then laid down; I assume to go back to sleep. I just sat there; eating my fish. I wondered on what I should do. I looked at the dragon; then I realized that it hadn't eaten the whole time I was following it. So, I stood up. I walked over to the dragon. It must have heard me coming because it growled at me before opening it's eyes.

"I stood there nervously for a moment before holding out the fish that I hadn't taken a bite out of. The dragon lifted it's head slightly; it was probably surprised to see me offer it food. I smiled at it and, to my surprise, it smiled back; revealing all of it's sharp fangs. It looked at the fish. Then it decided to accept my offer. It ate the fish in one big gulp and i just stood there; unsure of what to do next. Then a chilly breeze brushed over me and I shivered. The dragon must have noticed because it lit the ground on fire; like that of camp fire. I sat down in front of the fire, but then quickly repositioned myself as the dragon didn't want me anywhere near it. That night I watched the dragon sleep peacefully. I couldn't sleep; to many thoughts were running through my head. Why didn't this dragon attack me? Why is it being kind? And then something possessed me. I scooted closer to the dragon and reached out my hand to touch it.

"I must not be good at being quiet because right then it's eyes shot open. I froze. The dragon quickly jumped up. It arched it's back and it's tail spikes popped up. It growled a warning at me, but I still couldn't move. It wasn't fear that froze me. The beauty of this dragon in the moonlight put a spell on me. But then I broke free from the spell. I closed my eyes and looked away. I could feel the stillness in the air; the whole forest went silent. And then I felt the dragon place it's snout on my hand. I looked up. It was purring. When it opened it's eyes I felt a connection between us that wasn't there before. "What is this I am feeling?" I asked myself.

" _**'It is the bond we now have,'**_ the dragon said.

"I jumped back in shock. "You spoke!?" I shouted.

" ' ** _Yes, because we gave each other our trust we can now understand each other,'_** the dragon explained, _**'No other human has ever bonded with my kind in this Archipelago before.'**_.

" "Wow," I looked at my hand, "So...what now?"

"After that night, my life changed for the better. I named the dragon Katara. And she told me that her species name was Mythical Fury. Katara told me that her species was an ancient one. And that many dragon species seen today are descendant of her kind. The two headed one that spat gas, the one that had spikes on it's tail, the one that looks like a group of boulders from a far off, the one that likes to set itself on fire, the one that burrows underground and looks like a snake, and even the one that yips and yaps all day long. I was amazed! I never thought that dragons that were so different could have a common ancestor!

" _**'Everything is connected in one way or the other,'**_ Katara told me.

"I wanted to know more! I had to know more! So, every day for next fifty years I studied both her and the dragons around me. Katara told me that she was able to breath both fire and ice; but there was a catch to it. She could only use one at a time; her body could only handle one at a time. I asked her what she meant and she told me that her body temperature changes to adjust to the element she wants to use. Meaning that if her body is heated up she can't use ice. And if it's cold she can't use fire. Her body goes through what she calls a "cool down" period. She can only use either fire or ice at a time for twenty minutes. Then after that her body resets itself back to it's normal body temperature. Katara said that if she forces her body to change it'll throw herself off and her body temperature will jump between being hot and cold. If that isn't fixed it will kill her; so she has to be careful.

"As for the lighting; she can use that whenever she wants. Katara says that she has hundreds of tiny sacks just underneath her skin. Despite their small size they can hold and store a lot of electricity. Katara says that she's like a living piece of metal because strong jolts of electricity will automatically come to her. This is a bad thing since if she takes in to much electricity she'll get very sick and very aggressive. If she has a lot of electricity stored up Katara will hide underground when a thunderstorm comes. If she doesn't have a lot stored up then she'll back flip, cart wheel, and soar through the dark clouds of a thunderstorm. She _really_ loves them! Katara can also smell the blood of an animal from miles away!"

They took it all in. "Wow," Astrid thought it all over, "What a dragon."

"Yeah," Luna agreed, "Who knew that the dragons we see every day were related to each other!"

"Mystical Fury?" Halvard shouted it out, "Well of course the Roman villages would have never heard of that name so they started calling her "The Reaper's Death"."

Hiccup just stood there; to stunned to speak. Hiccup the Second's encounter with Katara was almost identical to his with Toothless in the Cove. Was history repeating itself? Hiccup collected himself. "Does anything there say something about his death?"

"Uh...no," Fishlegs read, "Oh! It says here that it took him nearly a whole year to properly ride her."

"Fishlegs!" Hiccup shouted.

"Right! Right! sorry," Fishlegs skimmed through the notebook, "No, nothing. Here, let me look at the rest of the papers." He handed Hiccup the notebook.

Hiccup looked at the book; he felt a strange connection to the man who wrote in it. _Is Hiccup the Second my ancestor?_ Hiccup thought, _Or is it just a consequence?_ He looked up when Fishlegs gasped.

"Right here!" he shouted, "It says that he was convinced of a crime. He was killed for it, but it later turned out that he was framed."

The others gasped in shock and then Fishlegs read some more.

 ** _O_**

 _The night raged with a mighty storm. A tall man ran through the forest, he ran for his life. A large group of men chased him; their dogs snarling and barking as they followed his scent. The man got ahead of them. He didn't want to, but he had to stop for a break; to catch his breath. Suddenly, from the shadows a large dragon dropped down in front of him._

 _ **'Hiccup!'** Katara shouted above the rain, **'Get on quick!'**_

 _"No," Hiccup refused, "If I run then it'll just make me look more guilty. I'm going to hide out until they give up. Then, when the storm is over, I'll come back out and explain to them that I have been framed. You need to hide as well. Wait for me, please."_

 _Katara looked at Hiccup, unsure if that was a good idea. **'Fine,'** she trusted her Rider, **'Be safe.'** She walked over and they hugged. Katara unwillingly turned around and flew away. She flew until she found a good cave to sleep in. She woke up the next morning and flew out to find Hiccup. His scent came to her and she followed it. Katara looked down into the forest and saw her Rider laying on ground; blood everywhere. Katara quickly landed and ran over to Hiccup. **'Hiccup,'** she nudged him, **'Wake up...Hiccup...'**._

 _But he was dead; she knew that._

 _Sadness filled her as tears fell from her eyes. She fell down next to her dead Rider and held him tightly to her. **'Why?'** she cried, **'He didn't do it...he didn't...'** Sadness slowly gave way to anger. ' **They will pay,'** she snorted, **'They will all pay! Every human will pay for this! Every. Last. one!'** Katara rose up and roared louder than she had ever roared before. Her body heated up and she let lose her flame; not caring if the forest caught fire._

Katara jumped; her heart beating fast. It was just a nightmare; a memory. The Night Furies she controlled looked at her with concern. She stood up and stretched. That Hiccup the Third must of brought up long buried memories. As she stood there Katara felt soemthing, no, some _one_. It was him; he had returned. Katara flew through the cave system and came out into the bright sunlight. Standing there was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. The look he was giving her was pity. She stared at him. Each waiting for the other to speak.


	14. Spark

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen: Spark**

* * *

Hiccup and Katara looked at each other; waiting for the other to speak. Katara opened her mouth to say something, but Hiccup was faster. "Katara," he said.

Katara backed up; shocked. **_'How do you know my name!?'_** she asked.

Hiccup held up the notebook and Katara gasped. "Katara," he said again, "I know what happened to him. To your Rider. He was killed for a crime that he didn't commit."

Katara glared at Hiccup. _**'That is right,'**_ she shook her head.

"But look," Hiccup held up papers to her, "It says here that he was later pardoned for the crime."

 ** _'A pardon isn't going to bring back!'_** Katara growled.

Toothless, who stood behind Hiccup stepped forward a bit and growled back. But Hiccup held his arm up; telling Toothless to back down.

"Yes I know that," Hiccup looked right at Katara's beautiful green eyes, "But neither is staying upset. I know what's it's like to loose someone dear to you. But you have to let go and move on."

 _ **'You dare lecture me human?,'**_ Katara growled some more.

"No," Hiccup shook his head, "I come to help you." He held out his hand, "As a friend."

Katara stared at the hand; it looked so much like Hiccup the Second's. Every bit of her wanted to accept it; to let him help. Katara backed up into the cave. ** _'No,'_** she refused, **_'I will not have my heart broken again! And every human on earth shall pay!'_**

"Please," Hiccup begged, "Staying stuck in the past won't help you or let him rest in peace."

 _ **'SILENCE!'**_ Katara roared. She opened her mouth; her throat turned red as flames appeared at the back of her mouth.

Toothless jumped in front of Hiccup and shot a Plasma Blast at her. It hit Katara's throat; causing the giant dragon to knocked back. She hit the ceiling of the cave then fell back down. She fell back down; a little stunned. Katara growled and snarled at Toothless. She opened her mouth to attack, but suddenly the cave began to crumble. It fell apart and pinned Katara to the ground. By this time the horde of Night Furies had come out to see what was going on. They stood and hovered there; speechless by what they saw.

Eventually, one came to him. The dragon looked at him then bowed; accepting Toothless has his new Alpha. The other Night Furies did the same. Toothless looked at Hiccup. He didn't care about the Night Furies in front of him. He ran over to Katara; her breaths were labored. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

 _ **'You want to know if I am okay?'**_ Katara groaned, _**'You don't just have his name and look like him, but you seem to also share a personality with Hiccup the Second.'** _ Katara closed her eyes for a second then opened them. **_'Leave me be,'_** she told him, ' ** _Tell the humans that their villages will no longer be attacked.'_**

Hiccup's heart sank. "W-We can get you out," Hiccup looked back at the others, "Come on guys! Help me!"

The others just stood there; knowing that there was no point.

 _ **'I said go,'**_ Katara demanded, **_'Let me be at peace.'_**

Hiccup stepped back; tears rolling down his face. He sat the papers and the notebook down in front of her; then he looked at her eyes. And Hiccup reached out his hand and touched her snout. Katara purred softly.

"It's time to go," Valka placed her hands on Hiccup's shoulders and moved him away from her.

Hiccup climbed onto Toothless and looked back at Katara. She had her eyes closed; her breath was soft.

They took the air; and the horde of Night Furies followed they're new Alpha.

 ** _O_**

They flew back to the Roman village in silence. Hiccup shook his head; it didn't feel right to just leave her there alone. He wanted to turn back; to help her; but what could he do? Who knew how long it would take to remove all of those boulders?

Astrid looked at Hiccup. She felt pity for him. She motioned for Stormy to fly over to them. Stormy did and Astrid slid off and landed on Toothless; taking them both by surprise. She wrapped her arms around him. He accepted the hug. And they continued flying.

However, in the forest next to the Roman village, a young Zippleback was chasing it's tail. The dragon snapped at it's body part as it ran in a circle; determined to catch it. As it chased it's tail the gas head let out some gas and instinctively the spark head lit it. The gas exploded in its face; making the dragon halt. One piece, however, flew off and landed in a patch of grass. The fire engulfed the grass as it grew bigger, and bigger...and bigger.


	15. The Right Choice

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen: The Right Choice**

* * *

Hiccup and the others flew back to the Roman village. They were greeted but the people quickly jumped back; startled by the horde. Toothless ordered them to stay back and he landed. The villagers stayed silent. "Tell them that they won't be attacked anymore," Hiccup asked Luna, "Tell them...that they see Toothless here as their Alpha now."

Luna told the villagers; who erupted into cheers. Hiccup slid off of Toothless and dropped to the ground; he hugged his knees.

Luna walked over. "You only knew Katara for a few days," she pointed out, "Yet...you care for her as much as Toothless."

"I know," Hiccup sighed, "I can't explain it...but it feels as if I knew her all along. As if I had met her before; long ago."

Toothless wrapped his wings around Hiccup. **_'You know,'_ ** Toothless sat down, _**'Some of the dragons that Drago took for his army told me that some people in the world believe in this thing called reincarnation.'**_

"Re-what?" Hiccup looked at Toothless.

 _ **'Reincarnation,'**_ Toothless repeated, **_'It means that when someone dies, mainly a human, there's the chance that they'll be reborn as someone else in time. They have no memory of their past life or anything. I have...no idea if it's a real thing, but, there might be a chance that you were once Hiccup the Second.'_**

Hiccup thought about; it sounded like a fairy tale; but he couldn't explain what he was feeling. Maybe it was real. Maybe it wasn't. "Let's just go home," Hiccup sighed as he stood up. As they prepared to leave a man ran up screaming, " _Incendiu! Incendiu! Acesta's rubrica pentru sat!_ "

Hiccup looked to Luna; who gasped. "There's a forest fire! And it's heading right for the village!"

 ** _O_**

Katara laid there; every breath she took was slowly. She could feel her life slipping away. Memories came to her like a petal in a calm river. She remembered when Hiccup tried to ride her. She bucked him off. Katara giggled at the memory. She remembered free falling through the air with Hiccup. They looked at each other; she stuck out her touch and it flapped in the wind. She remembered hunting for hidden treasure with him. She remembered how he nearly died in a pretty nasty booty-trap. Katara scolded Hiccup for not being careful. And then a certain memory came to her.

 _ **'Why do you feel no hate towards them?'** she asked Hiccup, **'They are the ones who banished you.'**_

 _They just had a run-in with the Meathead Tribe. Katara was ready to attack them when they fired, but Hiccup told her to back down and they flew away. "Because," he tossed a branch in the fire, "Staying mad at them will only bring war."_

 ** _'But they called you weak!'_**

 _"Yes," Hiccup rubbed his old back, "But I should thank them. If they had never banished me then I would have never met you. I would have never learned the truth about dragons. Our bond; it is a milestone for this Archipelago! People will hear of our friendship and make bonds with dragons as well. Humans and dragons will be at peace!"_

 _Katara shook her head, **'You've grown crazy with age Hiccup. Some humans just won't change.'**_

 _"You don't know that," Hiccup smiled, "Who knows? Maybe one day, when I'm gone, you'll met someone who wants nothing but peace for humans and dragons. Someone who doesn't think of just violence."_

 _ **'Yeah yeah,'** Katara rolled over._

 _Hiccup chuckled, "You'll see. People can change. They can make up for their mistakes. You just have to learn to forgive them."_

Tears rolled down Katara's face. **_'Hiccup,'_** she sighed, **_'Forgive me. You were right all along.'_** Katara laid there; shameful for her behavior.

 _"I know what's it's like to loose someone dear to you. But you have to let go and move on."_

 ** _'I'm sorry Hiccup,'_ ** Katara closed her eyes; her life almost gone. But then, the smell of smoke drifted to her nose. Her eyes shot open. Katara painfully lifted her head up and sniffed. _ **'A fire!'**_ she gasped, _**'It smells like it coming from the human village!'**_

 ** _O_**

"Come on guys!" Hiccup shouted, "We nee more water!"

"Where going as fast as we can!" Astrid shouted back at him. The fire had grown very large and was consuming more and more of the forest. It was going to reach the village. They couldn't put it out in time! Suddenly, above the roar of the flames the heard the roar of a Bewilderbeast. They looked back and, to their amazment, saw Katara flying towards them; her throat glowed blue and was extended greatly. They flew out of the way just as she past them. Katara let out a mighty roar and expelled a flood of icy water. It froze on impact. Hiccup and the others stood back and watched as Katara's ice put out the fire and rose up high. Then she wobbled in the air before falling to the ground.

Toothless quickly flew over to her. Hiccup jumped off and ran over to her. Katara's eyes were closed; but as Hiccup got closer she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. Katara smiled at him. **_'Thank you for caring Hiccup,'_** she said weakly. Then she closed her eyes; her life finally gone. Hiccup stood there; tears falling.

 ** _'I think you got through to her,'_** Toothless sat down next to Hiccup, _**'She seemed peaceful.'**_

"I hope so," Hiccup sighed. He turned to his friends; who had landed behind him. "It's time to go home," he told them, "We're not needed here anymore." Hiccup took a deep breath and forced himself to cheer up; to move on. "Besides," Hiccup smiled, "We need to celebrate! The Night Fury species have returned!"

They all looked at each other then flew off. Hiccup climbed onto Toothless. He took one last look at Katara then flew back home.


	16. For the Betterment of the Species

_Please leave a review! The last chapter...please be gentle..._

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen:** **For the Betterment of the Species**

* * *

Hiccup and the others returned home with the horde of Night Furies. The Night Warriors called for a celebration with the people of Berk. It was nighttime yet the home of the Night Warriors was alive with cheer. Hiccup watched with amazement as Warrior dragons, all painted with in different colors, preformed an aerial show. He was starting to feel better. And then Luna walked up to him. "Cool, isn't it?" she asked him.

"Incredible!" Hiccup laughed, "You should teach our dragons to how to do that."

"I could," Luna chuckled, but then she frowned, "Um...Hiccup...there is something I need to tell you."

Hiccup looked at her, "What?"

Luna cleared her throat and tried to find the right words to say, "Uh, well, it's about Raven and her eggs."

"Oh, right," Hiccup remembered, "You were going to tell me this on the Roman boat...Is something wrong?"

"No," Luna shook her head, "It's just...well, you see Night Fury mates raise their young together and Night Fury eggs will only hatch if they are at a certain altitude."

"Okay," Hiccup understood that.

Luna looked away, sighed, then looked back. "Night mountain is the proper height for her eggs to hatch. If you want them to be raised right, you'll...have to leave Toothless here."

Hiccup looked stunned at her. "Y-You're joking, right?"

"I wish I was," Luna sighed, "I'm sorry."

Hiccup looked away. "No," he shook his head, "You have nothing to apologize for. It's how the species are."

"You'll be able to see him again," Luna tried to cheer her friend up, "When they reach five months old the babies will start to fly and he'll be able to come see you! But...he has to live here from now on."

Hiccup pushed back the tears. "Right," he forced a smile, "Would it be okay if I used your Forge? To make him a goodbye present?"

"Of course," Luna agreed.

Hiccup turned and walked towards the Forge with a heavy heart.

 ** _O_**

Toothless bounced into the village an hour later; excitement controlling his whole body. He followed Hiccup's scent to the Forge. _**'Hiccup!'**_ he nearly screamed, **_'Hiccup!'_**

Hiccup had just finished covering up something; he turned around and was nearly knocked over. "Whoa Toothless!" he chuckled, "What's got you so excited?"

 _ **'It's Raven!'** _ Toothless bounced to a stop in front of Hiccup, **_'She laid her eggs!'_**

"Oh," Hiccup's heart sunk a little; he tried to not show it, "Did she?"

 _ **'She did!'**_ Toothless ran towards the mountain, then looked back at Hiccup, _**'Come on!'**_

"O-Okay," Hiccup grabbed what he had been working on for the past two hours, "Hold on bud."

Hiccup followed Toothless up the mountain to a small cave. Raven was laying inside; tired. ' ** _Raven,'_ ** Toothless walked up to her, ' _ **Can Hiccup see them?'**_

Raven looked up at Toothless. She smiled, then moved her wing. Hiccup looked at the tiny, shiny, black eggs. Luna was right; Night Fury eggs are really small. There were six total.

 _ **'I'm a dad Hiccup,'** _ Toothless grinned.

Hiccup only stood there; his present in his arms.

Toothless looked at Hiccup. **_'What's wrong?'._** He walked over to his friend.

Hiccup sighed, "Toothless, we're friends, right?"

 ** _'Of course we are!_** ' Toothless stomped his paw.

"Right," Hiccup looked away, but then looked back, "Toothless, Luna told me that Night Furies raise their young together and...if these guys are going to hatch I...have to let you go."

 _ **'What!?'**_ Toothless stepped back, _**'No! I refuse to believe you!'**_

 _ **'I'm afraid that it's true,'**_ Raven confirmed, _**'I'm sorry Toothless. I was going to tell you.'**_

Toothless looked at Raven then at Hiccup. _**'Then I refuse to be a dad!'** _ he sat down.

"Don't say that," Hiccup shook his head, "You know that I want to be with you for as long as I can. But, this is for the betterment of your species. The Night Furies have returned to the Barbaric Archipelago and someone needs to lead them. Just like how like Berk needs me. I'm sorry Toothless. This isn't goodbye forever though. Luna said that they'll start flying at five months and you'll be free to stop by and see me."

 _ **'But I can't fly on my own,'**_ Toothless snorted, tears falling, **_'Remember!'_**

"That's why I built this," Hiccup placed his present down. He untied the sheets and revealed an auto tail; just like the one he made on Snoggletog. Hiccup reached up to remove Toothless' saddle, but the dragon jerked back. But then he allowed Hiccup to remove it. Toothless felt naked with the saddle. Hiccup placed it on the ground, then picked up the auto tail. He walked over to Toothless' tail and put it on. It was foreign to Toothless; he wanted to get ride of it; but he knew that he shouldn't. Hiccup walked back and picked up the saddle and fake tail fin. "If...anything happens to the tail," Hiccup said, "Just...go down to the village. Luna will fix it." Hiccup began to leave, but Toothless quickly rushed over and nudged his shoulder. Hiccup put the saddle down, placed both of his hands under Toothless' jaw, and looked at his best friend. "No matter how far apart we may be," he said, "No matter how much time passes. We will always be connected Toothless." Hiccup closed his eyes and placed his forehead on Toothless' forehead. Toothless closed his eyes and they stood there for a moment; not wanting it to end.

Hiccup forced himself to pull back. He picked up the saddle and began walking down the mountain. Toothless sat there; watching him. He sat there until Hiccup was far gone from his sight. Raven didn't bother him; as, to give him some space. Toothless sat there waiting; waiting for the day he would see Hiccup again.

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 _ **So, like before I posted the first chapter of "A New Dawn" before posting this one here. And now that you know the ending I can give you the summary:**_

 _ **"**_ ** _Hiccup is adjusting to a life without Toothless, at least, that what he thinks. He swears that he'll never ride another dragon; despite his friends constant urges. But what happens when he meets a dragon that he feels destined to met? Will he stay true to his word or will he get back on the saddle again?"_**


End file.
